Love You Like A Brother
by 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess
Summary: Jordyn Orton is a new WWE Diva, a mother and wife to the WWE Apex Predator, Randy Orton. All she ever wanted to know was who was her biological family and why did they give her up for adoption. When she crosses paths with the WWE Champion, and poster boy of the WWE, John Cena, how does the truth start to unfold? Randy Orton/OC, John Cena/Nikki Bella
1. Meeting The Champ

_Well, this is my first time writing a story with John Cena and Randy Orton in it. I thought that this would be a wonderful opportunity to write something new. Just want to say thank you to WWE'sFinestDiva2012 for giving me the opportunity to write this story, for letting me use her character Jordyn and for the concept of this story._

_This isn't really a love story, there's some romance involved, but this story is about finding and reconnecting with a family you wanted to know about all your life. I hope you enjoy this story._

_-Di._

* * *

Have you always wondered how you're like your family? Did it ever cross your mind that you could be _adopted_? Jordyn Molinaro knew she was adopted. During her childhood and throughout her adolescence, she wondered what her birth parents were like. All she wanted to know who were her birth parents and WHY? Why did they not want her? And why did they want her other siblings, if she had any?

On the bright side, Jordyn's self-esteem wasn't ruined. She was able to have the confidence to do modeling for the past ten years. Now twenty-eight, she is married to professional wrestler and WWE Apex Predator, Randy Orton and has been married for about six years. And with Randy, they have a four year old son named Caden, who is so bright for his young age. And she's employed by the WWE as a WWE Diva. Life couldn't be more perfect than it already was. Although, Jordyn has the curiosity of knowing her birth parents and Randy couldn't be more than supportive about her curiosity.

* * *

Jordyn was currently playing hide and seek with her four year old boy, Caden. Jordyn was 'seeking' and Caden was 'hiding.'

"…Here or not, here I come!" Jordyn exclaimed as she uncovered her eyes, darting her eyes all around the room for her troublesome son. "Caden?" she looked under the coffee table, but her son wasn't hiding there. She looked at her left and then here right. "Caden?" she said once again.

She looked around the dressing room once more and walked out of the room. "Caden?" she said and looked around the backstage area. She began to walk across the backstage area. "Come on, Caden. Mommy's got her first match tonight. Come out, come out wherever you are."

* * *

"Randy, that kid you have right there is probably the most adorable kid ever." John complemented as he high-fived Caden.

Randy grinned at Caden. He was lucky to have a kid as adorable and sharp as Caden, but he was just as lucky to have a wife as wonderful as Jordyn. "Now Caden, Mommy knows where you are right?"

Caden blushed and hid his face with John Cena's WWE Championship belt.

"Caden, does your mother know you're with us?" Randy asked his son, but more firmly this time.

Caden shushed his dad and whispered. "We're playing hide and seek."

"You didn't tell me, you guys were playing hide and seek." Randy gently told his son.

"Are you saying that you left your mom hanging?" John asked Caden. "Is hanging with your mom _that _bad?"

"You better say no." Randy playfully ordered Caden.

"Caden, where are you?" Randy could hear the voice of Jordyn. "Okay, now you're going to stay put while I find your mom." Randy ordered Caden as he went to find Jordyn.

"Hide behind me." John whispered to Caden as Caden stood behind him.

Randy returned to the area with Jordyn. "John, where's Caden?" he asked.

John shrugged his shoulders, pretending that he had no clue where Caden wondered off to. "I don't know. He's probably…" he struggled to find an excuse. "…Reading a book."

Jordyn looked around the backstage area, but then found some small feet behind John Cena. She knew right off the bat that it was Caden. "..Oh no!" She pretended to panic. "I guess we have no one to have ice cream with us after the show!"

"Mommy, you have me!" Caden rushed out into the open, making his presence felt.

Jordyn formed a smile on her face and picked up her child. "You never trick me ever again. When we play hide in seek, you don't go with your dad." She ordered him.

Caden nodded. "I won't."

"Thank you for keeping him safe. I'm Jordyn by the way. I'm Randy's wife and Caden's mother." She took out her hand for John to shake it.

John accepted her handshake. "I'm John Cena. Your current and defending WWE Champion."

"Are you ready for your first match tonight?" Randy asked his wife as he kissed her knuckles.

"I think I'm prepared. Although I'm facing AJ Lee and being booked to lose, but I think it will be good exposure for me." Jordyn told her husband, trying to be positive of the whole thing.

"Don't worry. We all have to start from the bottom and make our way in the top of the company." Randy told his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"With your looks and skills, I know everything will be fine with you." Randy assured her.

"Don't worry, just be seen with me and you'll get your title shot in the next two weeks." John jokily said as Randy elbowed him hard on the arm.

John rubbed his arm because of the impact of Randy's elbow and Randy shot a glare at John.

"What John _meant_ to say is that everything will be fine with you because you are talented." Randy complimented her and looked down to his son. "Right, Caden?"

Caden looked at his mom, Jordyn with those adorable eyes of his. "I think you're cool."

Jordyn stood there in awe and picked up her son and kissed him on his left cheek. "You're cool too, kiddo. Now Randall, take our son. I have my match to get to."

* * *

Jordyn branched her son out open for Randy to get him. Randy took their son an as he watched Jordyn leave. As soon as Jordyn, left Randy looked at John Cena.

"John, I need to get something out of the locker room…" Randy began as he branched out Caden to John.

John rolled his eyes, obviously knowing what Randy was going to ask him. He was going to ask him if he could watch Caden. "Alright, just for a few minutes." John held his arms open and Randy handed Caden to John as he dashed away, leaving John with the troublesome, but smart four year old.

* * *

"…So is that _all _you know about how I was adopted?" Jordyn asked her mom over the phone.

With Jordyn, knowing who her biological parents was always a fascination. Her life didn't feel complete until she knew who her parents were and if she had any siblings. It was like almost once every few months. She would call her mom dad or one of her brothers and sisters to get some scoop that could help her lead to find them. Her family thought she was obsessed with this, but Randy was totally supportive of the whole thing. As soon as she turned eighteen, she started to play the role of detective to track down her parents.

"Well this is very important to me. I just wonder why you're not as supportive as Randy?" she wondered as she tucked in Caden to bed. "I'm not obsessed with this!" she exclaimed over the phone to her mother. "Look, I need to get to bed. I have to get to the next show in the morning. Good night." She said firmly before hanging up her phone, kisses Caden on the forehead and walked for the door.

"Mommy, what's Grandma not being supportive with?" Caden asked Jordyn as she stood dead on her tracks. She assumed that Caden wouldn't be able to comprehend with that was going, but she was wrong.

Jordyn turns around to her son and sits back on the edge of his bed. "You know I love you right?" she asked her son.

Caden nodded in response.

"And you know all the sacrifices and things I have done in the past are for you, right?" Jordyn added on.

Caden nodded again.

"Well with this. I'm doing this for myself because I need to know some answers. I need to know if I have a mommy, daddy and some brothers and sisters. And if I find out I do have all of that that will mean you can have a grandpa, grandma, uncles and aunts that can play with you and love you as much as daddy and I do." Jordyn tried to explain to her son in a way that he could understand.

"Why did they not want you?" Caden asked his mom. He couldn't wrap his mind around how no parent could want a child. How no one could want a great person like his mom.

Jordyn froze at his question. She didn't even know an answer to Caden's question.

"Jordyn?" She heard a familiar voice interjecting itself into the room. Jordyn turned around to spot Randy Orton with John Cena.

"Oh… didn't know you guys were back." Jordyn responded, speechlessly, hoping that John wasn't able to hear the conversation that she had with Caden.

"We just got back a few seconds ago. We assumed that you were here." Randy told her.

"Well, thanks for everything. I got to get back to Nikki before she has a heart attack about my whereabouts." John said, before leaving the hotel room.

* * *

As John was walking out of the hotel room, he heard the sound of paper crumbling. He looked at his shoe and noticed a piece of paper, titled "_Information about My Biological Family." _John took a good look at the paper. It all basically had been the company that that her family adopted her from and all the families that left their children for adoption at a particular day. He thought it was cool that Jordyn was determined to find her family and wishes her all the luck of the world.

John was fascinated by this information from Jordyn. His family had been on the opposite side of the spectrum,** his parents left a child up for adoption.**

* * *

_What will happen next? Hmm… you might want to wait and see! __**Just a reminder, I don't own the characters of Jordyn or Caden, WWE'sFinestDiva2012 does. I don't not own, John Cena, Randy Orton or any WWE personal used in this story. Please comment, fave or follow.**_


	2. A Little Information

"Jordyn Orton? I've never met her. Is she one of the new WWE Divas?" Nikki Bella asked her boyfriend, John Cena.

"Yeah, she's the wife of Randy Orton. I thought I've mentioned her to you?" John looked at Nikki puzzled as she stopped massaging John's neck.

"Maybe you have, but I've never acknowledged it until now. Why bring her up?" Nikki asked as she approached the island of her hotel room to grab her water bottle and take a sip out of it.

John rose up from the couch he was sitting on and turned to his girlfriend. "Well, I was with Randy last night at his hotel room and as I was leaving. I stumbled upon this." He took out a crumbled sheet of lined paper and handed it to Nikki.

Nikki studied the crumble sheet of paper. "What am I looking at exactly? All I see is a name of an adoption agency and list of last names." She held the paper confused.

"I remembered when I was little that my mom had just given birth to a baby girl and a few days after, she was taken to an adoption agency." John explained to her.

"John, there are a _bunch _of adoption agencies across the country. Are you claiming that Jordyn is that _same _little girl that was giving up for adoption by _your _family?" Nikki asked John, trying to understand if she's hearing him right.

"I'm not saying that Jordyn is my long lost biological sister. I'm saying that what are the chances that she can be my sister?" John racked his head back and fourth.

Nikki put her hand on John's back, which made him look up. "Then she's your sister and you'll love her no matter what." She formed a smile on her face, which was heartwarming to John. "But, I don't want you to say anything to get her hopes up. I don't even want you to bring this up to her. It's just her first day and I don't want you to go ruin things for her."

"So you want me to hide the fact that I know she's adopted?" John asked Nikki.

"That's _exactly _what I want you to do." Nikki clarified. "It would be awkward if you just approached her saying…" Nikki then attempted her best impersonation of John Cena. "Hey Jordyn, I know you're adopted and such, but wouldn't be hilarious if I was your biological brother?" Nikki pouted her lips, like she would imagine a gangster would.

John chuckled and then pulled Nikki onto his lap. "That does seem like an inappropriate thing to do." He realized.

Nikki gave John a 'ya think?' look. Nikki loves it when she makes John realize things before he runs off and does something that he will later regret. Nikki then busted out laughing and it wasn't until moments after that John decided to laugh along with her.

* * *

Three days have passed since Jordyn's debut match on RAW. It was Thursday morning and Jordyn was planning to have breakfast with Randy and Caden- her two favorite men in her life. They found a restaurant in the hotel they were staying at for Payback and she thought that this was a perfect opportunity to spend time as a family before Randy went to the GYM to meet Daniel Bryan.

They all got themselves settled in their table. Caden was coloring a picture of a monkey, (and he was coloring _within _the lines), while Randy and Jordyn were looking at the menus.

"So, how's the search for your biological parents?" Randy asked her, while his eyes were focused on the menu he held.

"It's same old, same old, little information and no luck." She responded, while her eyes were focused on the menu she held.

"You're determined. You'll find what you're looking for." Randy reached over the table to hold her hand. "I know I have."

Jordyn outlined a smile on her face. "I've found the _love_ of my life. But, now I need to find my _biological family_."

"Where are we leaving Caden after breakfast? I need to go to the GYM." Jordyn asked Randy.

"There's a daycare at the GYM. Just drop him off there." Randy answered.

"Alright, that makes things simple." Jordyn nodded as she took a glance at Caden, who was coloring.

As soon as the whole Orton trio was done with their breakfast, they both dropped off Caden to the GYM daycare while they get a good workout. Randy finally met up with Daniel Bryan to work on perfecting their match against Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns for Payback.

* * *

Leaving Jordyn alone, Jordyn decided to take an aerobics class, which would last her about two hours, which was enough alone time for her to help her process her mind and think about what next step should she take to find her biological family. Setting her things at the back row of the class, Jordyn takes a stand before the teacher or head coordinator enters and begins the lesson.

"Oh my goodness, you're Jordyn right?"

Jordyn turned around to her left to spot Nikki Bella and her wide smile. Jordyn had always seen Nikki compete with her twin sister, Brie on television, but she's never seen her up-close and personal like she is right now. Nikki was wearing a pink tank top, some black yoga pants, some white tennis shoes, with a her hair in a bun, which was more of a stylish decision over Jordyn, who was only wearing a grey tank top , black shorts, white tennis shoes and her hair in a messed up ponytail.

"Yeah, I'm Jordyn and you're Nikki right?" Jordyn asked, hesitantly over not being able to tell Nikki from Brie. Although, she's heard from the back that one has bigger breasts than the other one.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah, it's Nikki and _not _Brie. I thought that you could use an aerobics buddy for today. Do you mind?" she asked.

Jordyn nodded and smiled. "Of course, anyone is welcome."

During the two hours, Jordyn and Nikki got to bonding. From talking about fashion and clothes to gushing about their other half, Jordyn really got to know somethings about Nikki and she found her pretty cool. And she expected Nikki to be pretty self-absorbed and shallow, but instead, she's caring, calm, encouraging and fun to work out with.

* * *

After their workout, Jordyn and Nikki parted way as soon as Jordyn received a phone call from the adoption agency she's being trying to get a hold of for about a year. Jordyn got Caden and the both of them returned to the hotel room. She turned on the television for Caden, while on the phone.

"Yes. Jordyn Molinaro. I was born on July 21st, 1985. You think one piece of information sticks?" Jordyn asked over the phone. Her eyes widen in joy, like she had hit gold. "I was born in West Newberry, Massachusetts?" That is actually a big piece of information. Any information helps me find my biological parents? Thank you and if you find anything else please call me. Thanks again." She said before hanging up. "West Newberry." She told herself and jumped up and down and heard a door open. She turned around and saw Randy appear. Jordyn raced the Randy and hugged him.

Randy responded with a kiss to her lips and formed a grin on his face. "What's up with you?"

Still holding on the hug, she looks up to him. "I know where I was _actually_ born."

"Oh wow, where?" Randy asked sounding pretty excited for Jordyn and her new tiny piece of information.

"I was actually born in West Newberry, Massachusetts." Jordyn squealed as she approached Caden, picked him up and spun him around.

Caden looked at his mom strangely. "Why so happy?" he asked her.

"I'm just a step further to finding my biological family, Caden. I'm this close to finding you a grandpa and grandma and uncles and aunts... hopefully." Jordyn answered Caden with a big smile on her face and kisses his cheek before letting him down.

"You should know." Randy began as he stepped closer to Jordyn. "West Newberry is John's hometown. If you need some information about West Newberry, John's the right guy to ask for help.

Jordyn nodded. "I'll take that advice. Do you mind if I go to him for help?" she asked Randy, curiously.

"No, it's totally cool. Who knows? John could play a _big_ part to help you find your parents." Randy told her, which got Jordyn's hopes up.

"I'll go to John on Sunday and ask him for his help around the town." Jordyn declared, getting excited over the new information she got.

* * *

_Will John offer his help to Jordyn? Might want to read the next chapter to see what happens! The disclaimer is in the first chapter. Comment, fave or follow! _


	3. Some Needed Help

Jordyn was in Randy's dressing room helping Caden do a puzzle. Jordyn thought that this would help Caden think and eventually, help him develop some common sense when he's older. Randy was already in his ring gear as he was socializing with Daniel Bryan about their Tag Team Championship match.

"This is Jordyn." Randy introduced her to Daniel Bryan, who greeted her with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Daniel shook her hand, and then shifted his attention towards Caden and crouched down. "And who's this little guy?"

"I'm Caden and I'm four." Caden held up four fingers.

"Nice to meet you Caden, will you be rooting for me out there tonight?" Daniel asked him.

"YES! YES! YES!" Caden exclaimed in excitement, doing his best impersonation of Daniel Bryan.

Daniel laughed at the adorableness Caden possessed. "Well, that's pretty good. Make sure to do it _extra _loud that it explodes your mom's eardrums, alright?"

Caden nodded and Daniel gave him a high-five. A door opened and the tech guy appeared.

"Randy, Daniel, you match is in ten minutes." The tech guy informed them.

Daniel got out of a crouching position and back to his two feet. "Are we ready, Randy?"

"Hell yeah, I'm ready." Randy told him pumped up.

"Good luck, even though you're getting your asses beat." Jordyn gave a kiss on the cheek to Randy.

Randy and Daniel exited the room along with the tech guy, leaving Jordyn and Caden alone.

"Now Caden, how about that puzzle…" Jordyn began as her eyes landed on the table with Caden eagerly smiling at his mother.

"Look mommy, I finished the puzzle."

Jordyn walked to the table and she found a _finished_ puzzle on the table.

"Way a go, Caden!" Jordyn exclaimed as she high-fived him.

* * *

An hour later, Jordyn thought that this would be a wonderful opportunity to find John Cena. Payback was done and John was in the medical room, checking on his ankle, which was pretty sprained after the European Tour. Jordyn has Caden with her, while Randy was taking a shower.

"Oh hey Jordyn, what brings you here?" John asked her as soon as she stepped foot into the medical room.

"Caden just wanted to say hello to his favorite champion." Jordyn responded, as she placed Caden on the counter of the medical room.

"Hey Caden, how have you been?" John asked him in a friendly way as he gave him a high-five.

"Caden, that's your third high-five tonight." Jordyn pointed out to him.

"Can you blame him? He's probably one of the most adorable kids in this medical room right now." John said which brought a smile to Jordyn's face.

"So, what brings you were Jordyn and be honest?" John ordered her.

"I was wondering if you know any adoption agencies in West Newberry." Jordyn asked, curiously.

John raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know some. But, why do you need to know them?" He asked her with suspicion in his voice.

"I was adopted." She began as she took a seat on the chair next to John. "I was adopted by the Molinaro's. And all my life, I wanted to know who my biological parents were and did I have any brothers or sisters. Ever since I was the legal age to search for them, I have been grabbing bits and pieces of information for the past ten years. Randy has been supporting me through this entire thing and he's knows my entire story and just wishes the best for me. And all I want to know is who my biological family was and why did they not want me? It's been eating me alive for as long as I can remember." Jordyn explained to John.

John was nodding through the whole explanation. "Jordyn, I am really proud that you're determined to find your family. But, if I do end up agreeing to help you find clues that could lead them to you, I'm afraid that you're going to find something that you're not going to like. I'm afraid they're going to tell you something that you're not going to like and you're going to be upset and that's going to jeopardize my friendship with Randy and that is the last thing I want to happen."

"I want an explanation from them. I want to know why. I've wanted this all my life and I feel like if I die without knowing my answer, then I'm not going to live peacefully. And besides…"

Jordyn's attention was caught when she saw Caden with John Cena's WWE Championship. Caden was looking at the title with interest and amusement. This brought a smile to not only just Jordyn, but John as well. John has a soft spot for the little kids, which is why he's fan base was basically a majority of females and little kids.

"Caden seems to like you." Jordyn mentioned, trying to use that as some sort of bribery so John can agree to help her.

"You mean my championship?" John corrected her, forming a smile on his face and chuckling.

"No, Caden seems to like you. Watching you in the ring reminds him of some superhero." Jordyn pointed out.

"Like SuperCena?"

* * *

A voice interjected into the medical room, which was enough for all three persons in the room turn to the direction the voice came in. The three of them were looking at Randy Orton, who stood there with a smile on his face.

"Dad!" Caden exclaimed, and that was enough for Randy to rush and hug him.

"How's it going? Have you been treating your mom good?" Randy asked, Caden.

Caden nodded yes in response.

"Good boy." Randy said and then high-fived his son.

"That must be like the fourth high-five Caden has received in one day." Jordyn noted in such amazement.

"Not our fault that our son is popular in the locker room." Randy grinned.

"Yeah, John Cena is like SuperCena in Caden's eyes." Jordyn pointed out.

"I would normally be offended of that term, but for Caden's sake, I'll suck it up." John nodded his head.

"So are you going to be helping Jordyn out with the adoption thing or what?" Randy asked John.

John looked at Randy, then Jordyn, then Caden and back to Jordyn. They were all giving him the stares of if he said no, that they would tie him up until he said yes.

John sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll help you Jordyn."

The whole Orton trio cheered in victory. Randy and Jordyn celebrated with a kiss and Caden was chanting "YES! YES! YES!" as loud as he can.

John just stood there somewhat amused by the three of them. And he was basically wondering to himself, what the hell he got himself into. He needed some advice to how to approach this. Most of all, he needed to tell Nikki about how he's going against her wishes.

* * *

_Basically, the next chapter will be about John and Jordyn getting more information about Jordyn's adoption. What will come of that? Who knows!** Please comment, fave or follow! :)**_


	4. Like A Sister To Me

"So, while I was in Las Vegas for Miss USA, you decided to accept Jordyn's initiation in helping her track her biological parents?" Nikki Bella asked her boyfriend, John Cena to make sure she heard him right.

Nikki wasn't angry or betrayed at all. She knew that John was a big boy and was able to make his own decisions.

"Yeah, _she _actually asked for my help. I didn't come forward and told her that I knew that she was adopted." John explained to Nikki, hoping that she wasn't angry.

Nikki nodded at John's explanation. "Well, if she came for your help, I suppose it's alright. I just hope you're prepared for anything that gets thrown in your guys' way." Nikki smiled and kissed John in his cheek.

John watched Nikki walk out the door for her shopping date with her sister Brie. John sat himself down in the couch in the hotel room. For the past few hours, he'd been searching some adoption agencies in Massachusetts, but as much as he tried to move forward to the other adoption agencies, he kept leaning towards one. This was the exact same one in which his parents took what would have been his biological sister up for adoption.

A Full Circle Adoptions was the agency where John's parents put that baby girl up for adoption. It was located in Northampton, Massachusetts. He looked at the information below the name, very interested by it. As soon as he was finished with searching all the adoption agencies, he called Jordyn and asked her to come to the room.

* * *

About ten minutes later, John heard a knock on the door. He stood up and walked to it. He opened it and found Jordyn standing right across from him.

"Hey Jordyn, glad you can make it." John said and hugged Jordyn.

In Jordyn's possession, she carried a bunch of papers, in which had information about her adoption. Jordyn walked in to the hotel room and looked all around it. After, she put her papers right at John's coffee table and took a seat on the couch.

John joined her on the couch and looked right at her. "I've got some information, how about you?"

Jordyn reached over to the coffee table and grabbed two pieces of paper with writing on them. She held the papers to her chest and smile right at John.

"Did I ever?" she said with so much enthusiasm and gave him the papers. "As soon as we left you last night, I got a call from one of the people…" she began as John put his focus on reading the papers. " They said that they Merrimack Valley Hospital were the _exact_ same hospital that I was born in."

John's eyes widened up because of the new information. "No way, that was the _exact_ same hospital I was born in!" John exclaimed in excitement and sneaked a look to the side where the arm of the couch had his phone. It was still on the page with A Full Circle Adoptions page.

"Really? That is so cool. What are the chances of that?" Jordyn asked him a rhetorical question.

"I know right!" John exclaimed. "What else did you get?" he leaned curiously over to Jordyn, who was looking at two other pieces of paper.

"Well…" Jordyn began. "My biological parents _could_ still be alive and that I might actually have some siblings." She added on.

John's eyes widened up. "That's good, Jordyn. You see? I've been helping you for at least a day and look at the success we're having." John said, cockily.

Jordyn elbowed him right at the arm, which made John flinch. "What the hell was that for?" he whined.

Jordyn rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh nothing, you were just assuming that all this success is thanks to you."

"To celebrate all that success, let's go out for lunch before we head to the RAW live show tonight." John suggested with a smile on his face.

Jordyn rose up from the couch. "Alright, let's eat." She agreed.

* * *

John took Jordyn to this diner near the hotel. It didn't take so long until John and Jordyn were settled in their seats. An elderly waitress approached them.

"What may I get for the two of you to drink?" she asked, politely.

"Just a Coke." John and Jordyn said in perfect unity.

Jordyn and John looked at one another strangely. The elderly waitress just laughed it off.

"You know, siblings always do that sometimes." The waitress pointed out to them, while writing their order down.

"We're not siblings." Jordyn pointed out to her, which received an eyebrow raised from the waitress.

"Really? I thought you guys were. You two have the exact same _eyes_ and features. My mistake, I apologize." The waitress said.

"That's alright. Jordyn's kinda of like a sister to me." John told her, which received a smile from the waitress and Jordyn.

"That's so sweet!" The waitress gushed. "Never lose that bond, it's adorable." She said before leaving the table.

Jordyn looked at John in awe. "You're so sweet. You probably made that waitress' day."

John shrugged his shoulders, like it was nothing. "Hey, it was the truth. You're starting to become like a sister to me."

* * *

Jordyn had a match against Nikki Bella tonight and she was going to be booked to win. The twin magic that has become such a trademark for The Bella's was going to backfire and it was going to lead to a victory for Jordyn.

The whole RAW and Smackdown roster was in Grand Rapids, Michigan for the live show. Jordyn was in Randy's dressing room with Caden and Randy.

"You have a match with Daniel Bryan? What do you think that WWE Universe is going to pick for you?" Jordyn asked with such excitement in her voice as she swung Randy's arms back in fourth with hers.

"I hope they pick a No Disqualification, but it's the WWE Universe!" He stated in a tone which made them sound prestigious. "They can decide _anything."_

"That's what's so scary about these RAW Active matches, they can decide no matter the hell they want." Jordyn said.

"Caden." Randy said which got his son's attention in seconds. "What match would you like to see?" Randy crotched down to Caden's level waiting for a response.

"No Disqualification. I hate rules." Caden responded as he jumped up and down happily.

"Jordyn, which stipulation did vote for?" Randy turned his attention to Jordyn curiously.

"The one that is safe." She stated. "Two out of three falls." She added on.

Randy rolled his eyes playfully. "Why must you make everything safe?" he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rocked her.

Jordyn looked up at Randy. "Because I don't want my husband to get hurt." She kissed his cheek. "Is that too much to ask for?"

"Umm... Yes!" Randy bluntly responded, which received an eye roll from Jordyn.

"Hey, I got a match with Nikki up next, so you get to watch Caden until I come back." Jordyn told him with a sly smile on her face.

"Alright, Caden and I will have fun cheering for our favorite woman in our lives." Randy gave her a smile as he approached Caden.

Jordyn opened the door, smiled back at them and walked out.


	5. John Tries To Find The Truth

"Hey mom. It's John." John began. "I was wondering if you had the time later that you can talk to me about a sensitive subject near and dear to my heart. If you get this message, call me as soon as possible. Alright, love you bye." John left a message, before hanging up his phone.

John had finally gained the courage to finally ask his mother a very important question and no… it's not seeing if his mom and dad would give him the blessing to marry Nikki. He wanted to know why? Why did his family give up that sweet, little girl up for adoption? He loved that little girl, even though he had known her for about a week. The courage to finally ask why was thanks to Jordyn and helping her with her search for her biological parents. Maybe he'd like to finally track his long lost biological sister.

* * *

"So, how's the search for your biological family going?" Nikki asked Jordyn.

This question totally brought Jordyn's attention. She never told Nikki that she was adopted. She never even brought it up to her once. Then, she finally assumes that maybe John brought it up to her. Maybe she stumbled across one of the information and then John explained it to her. She wasn't mad at John about it—just wishes it could have been told to her in a different way.

"It's been going well ever since John helped me." Jordyn responded as she planted a seat on a chair, right across from Nikki.

Nikki smiled at her casually. "John's really helpful about these types of things. You're in good hands."

"I wish I can say the same thing about Caden. He's been up all night with a sore throat. Randy and I have been taking turns caring for him." Jordyn said, while putting her focus on her phone to see if Randy had texted her.

"Poor thing. Sore throats are a bitch sometimes." Nikki nodded, while checking her phone to see if John texted her.

Nikki and Jordyn were outside of a café. They both decided to rest after going shopping for a few hours. Nikki claimed that this would be some nice quality time away from their men; Jordyn was hesitant because of Caden being sick back in the hotel room.

"I know it's getting me worried. Randy's never been alone with Caden, while he's sick—"Jordyn told her in a concerned tone.

"Oh crap, never?" Nikki gasped with her hand covering her mouth.

"Yeah, I think I should head back to the hotel to take care for him. He needs both his parents." Jordyn stood up and held her shopping bags.

Nikki stood up as well and grabbed her shopping bags. "I'll go with you as well. Maybe John's with Randy."

* * *

"How's it been with Jordyn with searching her biological family?" Randy asked John while Caden was asleep in his arms.

"Jordyn's really cool man, we totally clicked. We have that same exact humor. It's so strange!" John admitted to him as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"It's like you two can be related." Randy grinned.

"I know right. I took her out for lunch at a diner two days ago and the waitress thought we were siblings."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that's pretty creepy, man."

John chuckled and nodded. "It kinda is."

The room got silent again when Randy decided to position Caden on his back to the bed. Randy wanted Caden to get some rest due to him being sick. With John, Randy leaves the room and settles in the living room. John was resting his back against the wall near the bedroom door, where Caden was sleeping and Randy sitting on the couch.

"Have you ever thought how things would change if Jordyn found out about her biological family?" John asked the question to break the silence between him and Randy. It was a question that made John wonder, but Randy never gave it a thought.

"I just hope it makes her life complete. As long as I have known her, this was eating her alive. When she first told me about her being adopted by the Molinaro's, it was hard to get through my thick skull, but I eventually accepted her and I just want Jordyn to find that piece of her that has been missing for so long." Randy explained to John.

Randy's answer was unexpected from John. Randy was really supportive of Jordyn's wishes and that must be why their marriage has lasted longer than the typical Hollywood marriage. They support one another—that is one thing that John really admires Randy about. He hopes to one day have that with that one special lady, no matter if it is Nikki or not.

"Whoa man, that's deep." John stated as he nodded his head.

Randy turned around to look at John. "Honestly, it is quite deep. When you love someone as much as I love Jordyn, words like that just come out and you have no idea how."

John scratched his scalp and then stretched. "One thing I admire you Randy, you were always good at memorizing your lines."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Oh really, John? You want to go there? Just because I can memorize lines right away and it takes you like twenty years to memorize a single paragraph." He exaggerated, John laughing in response.

The men in the room heard a door creep open to find Jordyn and Nikki walking inside with shopping bags.

"Speaking of twenty years—Nikki, how was your shopping date with Jordyn?" John asked her, his tone of voice, trying to sound curious.

Nikki cringed her eyes on John in the most playful way possible and then reached for a hug. "It was lovely. We got some shoes and a couple dresses." She said and looked at Jordyn, who stood next to her.

"Yeah, it was a wonderful time." She agreed with Nikki. "But, we came home because I was so concerned about Caden. How's he feeling?" she asked concern in her tone of voice.

"Nah, don't worry." Randy reassured her, and kissed her softly on her lips. "Caden's a fighter and without me asking him, took a nap." he sounded impressed.

That was their Caden, he was a fighter and he was pretty smart for his age. It impressed Randy on how he didn't need to ask Caden about taking a nap, during his sore throat.

"Only, if he can pick up his toys." Jordyn muttered in a jokily tone.

Randy let out a small chuckle, which was later joined by John's laughter, which was louder than Randy's. Randy smacked John in the arm and shushed him. A ring went off randomly in the room as John reached into his pocket to pick up his cell phone.

He looked at the three individuals in the hotel living room. Who gave him the signal to answer his phone. John gave a signal that he would like to take the call outside, and separated himself from the group and went outside the hotel room.

* * *

"Hey mom, you got my voicemail?" he asked as soon as he answered the phone. "Great, because I need to ask you something very sensitive, can you bear with me?—No, I'm not proposing to Nikki. It's actually about that little girl that we put up for adoption as soon she was born."

All John could hear was beeping coming from the other end of the line. His mom had hung up on him. He didn't know if it was accidental or on purpose, but he knew as much as he did before the phone call—nothing at all. John now knew how Jordyn has felt these past ten years with having little to no success in find her biological family. He wanted answers now, and not knowing the truth about this, just made him more determined to find the truth.

"Hey John, are you alright?"

John turned around to find Jordyn standing by the hotel door. John grew a smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm alright." he lied causally and then entered the hotel room to with her to join Randy and Nikki.

* * *

_Ohh... is someone's mom hiding a secret or was the phone call dropping on accident? Hmmm... guess you have to read the next chapter to find out possibly. **Please fave follow or review! :)**_


	6. John Seeks Jordyn's Help

A knock was heard on the door as it disrupted the sleep of the Orton trio. Jordyn removed the blankets that were on her and exited the room to open and possibly curse out the individual, who was disrupting not only her sleep but the sleep of her husband and son. Jordyn unlocked and opened the door to find John on the other side.

"I apologize for interrupting your sleep, but I need you to listen to me."

Jordyn was struggling not to fall asleep on John. First, it was 2am in the freaking morning and second, they were supposed to catch a flight for the next city in three hours.

"Alright, I'm all ears." Jordyn told him, wiping the crud out of her eyes, while motioning him into her hotel room.

John walked into the hotel room and sat on her couch. Sleepily, Jordyn took a seat next to him. It's amazing how John didn't look one ounce of tired. It's like he didn't even fall asleep yet.

"You've inspired me to look for that lost baby girl." John said, in a quiet tone.

"Oh cool." Jordyn whispered, still trying to wipe the crud out of her eyes.

"Jordyn, I can finally relate to you—we can find those lost pieces of our lives together." John quietly told her.

"Together?" Jordyn repeated, sleepily.

"Together." John clarified.

"When did I agree to help you?" Jordyn asked, not even recalling when she even agreed to help John.

"You didn't. That's why I'm here. I need your help to find that lost baby girl." John informed her.

Jordyn was really tired that she wasn't able to comprehend with what John was telling her at this moment. Jordyn had one thing on her mind—to fall asleep.

"If I agree to help you, can I go back to sleep?" Jordyn asked quietly.

"Of course." John quietly told her.

"Okay, I'll help. But, under one condition. It won't interfere with my search." Jordyn bargained.

"Yes, of course. I'll still help you with your search. We're just helping each other now." John stated.

"Alright, that's good." Jordyn said. She was still sleepy.

John rose up from the couch and put his hand on Jordyn's shoulder.

"We got a flight in a few hours. Get enough sleep as possible." John ordered.

* * *

"Jab, jab cross." Randy instructed to her.

Tuesdays are normally Randy and Jordyn's day to workout with each other. It was Randy's turn to decide the workouts and Randy never went easy with her. Jordyn insisted that he can decide any workout for them to do.

As Randy had instructed her to do, Jordyn threw punches at the cushions Randy held for her.

"Jab, cross jab." Randy instructed her again.

Jordyn threw the pattern of punches Randy wanted her to throw.

"Why was John in our hotel in two in the morning?" Randy asked curiously.

"He needed someone to talk to." Jordyn answered, while throwing the punches at Randy.

"About what?" Randy asked.

Jordyn stopped punching and went to grab her towel from the bench to wipe the sweat out of her face.

"Family issues." Jordyn stated, while huffing and puffing.

"It must have some family issues if he needed you in 2am." Randy grabbed his towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

"You've been so supportive of this whole thing." Jordyn stated with a smile on her mouth.

"Why wouldn't I be supportive? You've wanted this for so long." Randy explained to her.

"I've felt like John's been getting in the way of us time." Jordyn nuzzled to Randy.

Randy chuckled. "John's one of my best friends. I know that he would never do anything to jeopardize that."

"I know that things will change if I do find my biological family. How will that make you feel?" Jordyn asked him.

Randy looked down at her. "I'm up for anything. I don't care if there are more people that we have to get to know, what makes you happy is all that matters to me."

Jordyn looked at Randy in awe. "You were always good at knowing what to say." she rested her head on Randy's chest.

"Well at memorizing my promos, I am pretty damn good." Randy smirked, cockily.

Jordyn playfully slaps his chest, resulting in both of them laughing and going in for a kiss.

* * *

"This Divas bout is scheduled for one fall!" Lillian Garcia exclaimed in the center of the ring.

Jordyn's theme blared throughout the arena to a good reaction, as Jordyn came out in golden ring attire.

"First, from St. Louis, Missouri…. Jordyn Molinaro!" Lillian's voice exclaimed as Jordyn slides under the ring ropes and posed for the fans and cameras.

"This is one Diva that has gotten under the skin of The Bella Twins for the past few weeks." Josh Mathews pointed out to everyone.

"Jordyn's only been here for about a few weeks and yet, she's been fighting against harsh competition like our Divas Champion AJ Lee and The Bellas." Michael Cole said.

"What a gorgeous women standing in that ring and she's proven to be a fighter as well." JBL nodded in approval.

The Bellas' theme blared next to a bunch of boos, expect from the males, who all whistled like idiots. The Bellas were doing their signature loser taunts at Jordyn, who motioned for them to step into the ring.

"Her opponent—being accompanied by Nikki Bella. From Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella!" Lillian exclaimed and then exited the ring.

Towards the end of the match, Brie pulls Jordyn's hair and begins to taunt her with the loser sign, like she did before the match. Jordyn struggles to get herself up, but she's been trying to punch Brie in the face. The WWE Universe is behind Jordyn as they're chanting 'let's go, Jordyn!' to give her the energy to fight back.

Brie flings to the ground when Jordyn finally connects with a slap. Nikki is yelling for her sister to get up and fight back. Brie tries to get herself up, but Jordyn gets Brie and connects with a scoop slam—taking a page from her husband's playbook. Jordyn is rallying the crowd up, planning to hit her finisher as the ref is focused on Jordyn, and Nikki pulls twin magic and switches places with Brie.

Jordyn goes over to what she believes to be Brie to pick her up. Brie, actually Nikki, counters with a roll up, but Jordyn reverses and counters Nikki with a roll up for the win. Jordyn races out of the ring, before Nikki could attack. At the ramp, Jordyn raises her arm in victory, while looking at the steamed Bellas back in the ring.

"Jordyn's pinned both Bellas in one week. She keeps this momentum going and she could go after the Divas Champion!" JBL beamed in excitement.

* * *

"So you remember nothing about that baby girl mom and dad gave up for adoption?" John asked his brother, Dan over the phone. "Well, thank you anyway. Tell everyone I said hi." was the last thing John asked before hanging up.

Jordyn looked at John the entire time John was on the phone with Dan. "No luck?" she asked him, even though she knew the answer to that question.

John nodded and was frustrated. "Dan only knew as much as we did—nothing much. Merrimack Valley hospital was where that baby girl was born and Full Circle Adoptions was where we put her up for adoption." John explained the information they were already familiar with.

Jordyn was surprised by the new information presented by John. John's baby sister was put to adoption at the same adoption agency she was put to adoption at.

"She was put to adoption at Full Circle Adoptions?" Jordyn asked John, raising a brow at him.

"Yep, isn't that crazy? You two were put up for adoption at the _same _place. "John stated in such wonder.

"I can't wait until you find your baby sister. You guys will have such a bond with each other. Who knows, you can introduce us and we can bond over being put up for adoption at the exact same adoption agency." Jordyn joked.

John chuckled. "Let's not take our plans too far—if you help me find her, then maybe you can meet her."

"If I do, then you can meet my biological parents and siblings." Jordyn negotiated.

"Oh that's a damn deal." John shook Jordyn's hand to seal the deal.

* * *

_Only if these two knew what we knew… ha-ha****__…_ The disclaimer is in the first chapter. Please fave, follow or review! 


	7. The One That Gets Away

"God, I hate the WWE Universe sometimes." Jordyn stood there biting her nails watching her husband Randy Orton take on Daniel Bryan in a Street fight, the stipulation that the WWE Universe picked for the main event.

With Jordyn, she hates to see Randy get hurt. At times, she wishes that she can race out to the ring and help Randy—but damn those management people that won't let her use her married last name as her ring last name. Management wants Randy to maintain the personality of his gimmick as this loner that trusts no one.

"Jordyn, you know how this match ends—why so worried?"

Jordyn turns around to spot the WWE Champion John Cena standing in her presence. Jordyn removed her nails from her mouth and looked at John poised.

"It's a wife thing—maybe you should ask Nikki about it." Jordyn playfully smirked.

"You're hilarious. You have that humor that only runs in my family. Are you sure we're not related?" John cautiously asked her.

Jordyn let out a burst of laughter. "Nah, couldn't you ever imagine us being related?"

"That would be so crazy. I couldn't wrap my head over the news." John snickered.

Jordyn shifted her attention towards the television to spot Daniel having Randy locked in his No Lock submission. Jordyn wasn't concerned about that part; the part that had her concern is the part of Randy being choked by a kendo stick,_ while_ being locked in the No Lock.

Jordyn let out a grunt when Randy tapped out of the No Lock.

"You got to admit. That was a good match to watch and Daniel deserves this push." John declared.

"Daniel deserves this push I know. But, Randy for sure is going to win Money in the Bank, be careful of where you are at all times John." Jordyn joked as she lightly punched John in the arm.

"Let's see if Randy wins and then we'll take about this." John joked back.

"Dad's going to win for sure." Caden announced to the room.

"You think so?" John asked him as he crotched down to Caden's size.

"I_ know _so. And then, you're going down!" Caden exclaimed.

"Well let's see if your dad is booked to win first. The WWE Championship Money in the Bank is full of All-Stars—CM Punk, Christian, Kane, Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton, Sheamus and." with every letter, John does the RVD movements. "R-V-D."

"RVD's got nothing on my dad." Caden stated.

John chuckled at the adorableness that Caden had within himself. "As soon as we know the booking, I'll inform you." he smiled.

Caden smiled back. "As, soon as you get it."

Caden was a smart kid, he knew that the hatred towards the wrestlers was all for the television. He knew that the moves that wrestlers performed were real and he knew all about the booking, but he always finds it fun to pretend not to know about scripts and bookings. Caden would always root for his dad no matter what.

* * *

"Can I look at the dates of the mothers getting into labor again?" Jordyn asked John.

Jordyn and John were back at their hotel for the next venue. Jordyn wasn't booked for Smackdown this week since the Kaitlyn/AJ feud seemed to take over the Divas match card for Smackdown. She's been confirmed for RAW, but doesn't know if she'll be in a backstage segment or having a match this Monday. It was Thursday at the moment. Randy went to the GYM with some of the other wrestlers and John just wanted to stop by to help Jordyn with her biological parents search before joining Randy and the other wrestlers.

John handed her the paper which had all the dates of the mothers going into labor in the year 1985 as Jordyn looked at the paper.

"Hey John look at this." Jordyn motioned him to come over there. "Is your mom's name Carol?" she asked the Champ, curiously.

John raised his brow at Jordyn. "Yeah, why?" he asked as he looked at the exact same paper. It was a pretty random question for her to even ask him, but he didn't mind answering it.

"It says that Carol Cena signed in July 21st, 1985—the exact same day that I was born." Jordyn explained to him.

"That is so freaky." John responded in a freaked out tone. "Are you sure it said Carol Cena?"

"Positive." Jordyn confirmed as he handed John the paper so he can look at it for himself.

John studied the paper and there was the proof directly in his sight his mother—Carol Cena was signed in July 21st 1985 right in black bold writing. What freaked him out even more was that Jordyn was in the _exact same_ hospital and the _exact same_ day.

"I don't mean to switch our searching plans, but since my mom's name appeared on the paper. Do you mind if we begin search for that baby girl. We've already spend a few hours on you, so it makes perfect sense that we spend at least a few hours on my case." John asked Jordyn.

Jordyn looked at John and John did have a point—they spent a lot of time search for Jordyn's biological parents. It was basically most of the morning. Jordyn looked at the time in her cell phone and it was almost one in the afternoon, and then she shifted her attention towards John, who was already looking at her anxiously. Jordyn could tell by his facial expression that he wanted to start his searching.

"I suppose it's alright. Besides, I did find your mom's name on the paper." Jordyn agreed, as she moved her information to make room for John's information in the hotel coffee table. John placed his information on the table, now ready to begin his search.

"So from what we know, this little girl was born on July 21st 1985 in Merrimack Valley Hospital, was put in adoption by A Full Circle Adoption and should be about 26 to 27 years old." John explained the information, in which they already knew once again.

"Is there anything else we know?" Jordyn asked John.

"That's all we knew. My mom won't return my phone calls. As much as I call her, I keep getting a dropped call. Her cell sucks balls. I've been telling her for years to get an updated phone, but she refuses to take my advice." John went on.

"Her phone really sucks if every time you call her, the call seems to drop. How about using my phone?" Jordyn suggested.

John chuckled. "Would you really let me borrow your phone?" he asked, not expecting those words to come out of her mouth. "

"Who knows? It could possibly be _your_ phone, that's dropping the calls and not hers. How about just using my phone to see if the call will drop?" Jordyn pulled out her iPhone, extending it to make sure that it was okay for John to use it.

"I don't know. What if she gets suspicious of what I'm doing? What if the call drops again? We'll be back where we left off—wondering if she dropped the call or not." John was hesitant.

"John, just take my damn phone. It's fine, you need to ask your mother about that baby girl." Jordyn smiled.

John was encouraged by Jordyn's smile to take the phone and dial his mom's number. He grabbed the phone from Jordyn and began to dial his mom's number. When the numbers were dialed, he put the phone by his hear as he began to hear it ring. When the call reached the other line, his mom answered.

* * *

"Hey mom, it's John." John responded to his mom on the other line.

"Hey John, how's it been?" his mom, Carol asked.

"Not much, traveling has been a bitch, but it's all worth it to live your dream." John told her.

"Well, that's good to hear. You should be fortunate to live your dream, John because there are not many boys that get to live their dream. Especially boys that have the same desire to live their dream as you do. John, always be glad from where you came from." Carol encouraged him.

John couldn't help but smile, but inside his mind, he didn't want to talk about him living his dreams. He wanted to get to the bottom of things. He was determined to get the answers out of his mother.

"As much as I would like to talk about my dreams and where I came from, that's not exactly why I called." John stated.

There was no response on the other end of the line for a moment. "What do you want to talk about?" Carol asked her son.

"Mom, you know I love you right?" John asked his mother.

"Are you planning to propose to Nikki because I know where you can buy a tux and for cheap!" Carol exclaimed as she went on.

John cut off his mother. "Mom, Ma. I have no intentions in proposing anytime soon. The reason why I called you is that I wanted to ask you about that little girl you put up for adoption about 26 to 27 years ago."

There was a silence on the other line of the phone, which made John very concerned. "Mom, are you okay?" he asked her.

There was still a silence on the other line, and then he heard something—like a door bell ring. John looked back at Jordyn, who shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Mom, are you still there?" John asked, almost yelling to the phone.

There was a brief silence, before a voice appeared on the other line again. "Oh John, Dan has just arrived for a visit. I need to hang up on you."

"No ma, we need to talk!" John tried to get in, but it was too late because Carol had just hung up on John.

John had his head down in shame because he really wanted to get answers to the questions that have been eating him up alive for about a few days. Jordyn looked at John, feeling the emotion that John was feeling right now.

"I'm guessing no luck?"

"No luck." John responded.

* * *

_Sigh… no luck for these two. It seems like Carol is dogging the conversation about John's biological sister. She'll eventually have it with him, no doubt about it. Please fave follow or review!_


	8. Did Anyone Tell You?

"So, your mom hung up on you for the BILLIONTH time?" Nikki asked in a form of a question of what John just told her.

"Basically, yeah. You don't think that she's just having phone problems right or do you think that I'm being a _tad _paranoid?" John asked his girlfriend, in an uncertain tone.

John really didn't know what to make up of this. Was his mom hanging up on purpose or was he a victim of recurring dropped calls? He is someone that would never like to throw accusations, if they weren't true. And besides, it's his own mother, like he was going to accuse of her avoiding a question that has been aching John for the longest time. John really knew that there was something fishy about it.

Nikki put her hands on each of her hips and looked at John stumped. "I don't know, John. It's your call. I'm just here to listen to what you think. I don't really want to inject myself in your little dilemma with your mother. It doesn't seem to be my situation to put myself in. It's not really my call nor is it my fight."

John nodded at Nikki's explanation. She does have a point; it's not her fight nor her call to accuse his mother of avoiding answering a burning question. And John doesn't want Nikki to get involved and possibly stir up something that can cause a wedge between John and his mother. He wanted his mom to like Nikki—not disliking her and disowning him for bring such a female like Nikki home. John could never allow putting Nikki in a position to hurt her.

"I don't want you to get involved in this. You mean the world to me and I'm afraid that you're going to do something that you're going to later regret saying or just maybe that would later bite you in the ass." John wrapped his arm around Nikki to give her nice and big side hug.

Nikki grunted due to being squished. "Oh John, you know that I can handle myself very well. I'm not just the WWE Champion's girlfriend—I'm Nicole Garcia-Colace of The Bellas and whatever they throw at me, I know that I can take it," she said as she poked John's chest softly and playfully.

John hardened the side hug, which made Nikki grunted louder. "My Nikki, she's tough as they come." he said as he looked up in wonder.

* * *

"Caden, where in the world, did you hide my ring gear?" Jordyn asked her son in a nice tone.

Caden shrugged his shoulders. He really had no idea at all where his mom's ring gear went. "I didn't hide your ring gear."

Jordyn thought that this was another of Caden's playful tricks. So, Jordyn decided to keep her calm and think her words carefully, not wanting to upset her son at anyway possible. "Caden, mommy's got a tag team match tonight. Seriously, where do you leave my ring gear?"

"I don't know where it is." Caden shrugged his shoulders again.

The two of them heard a door open and walked in Randy with—yes you guessed it—Jordyn's ring gear. Randy held up Jordyn's ring gear good enough for her to see it and face palm herself right in the face. Randy let out a laugh and Jordyn snatched her ring gear away from him.

Jordyn turned her direction to her son. "Caden, I am very sorry that I falsely accused you. Your parents can be wrong some of the time too. It's not just children."

"That's alright, I forgive you." Caden responded as he give his mom a hug and kiss.

A door was heard opening again as none other than the Hybrid Diva herself, Kaitlyn who walks inside. Kaitlyn was already in her ring gear, even though it's just an hour and a half until RAW starts. The Divas match was going to be the second match of the night and she was teaming with Kaitlyn against the Divas Champion, AJ Lee and Brie Bella. They are being booked to win after Brie walks out on AJ, leaving Kaitlyn with the chance to capitalize.

"I don't think we've met yet, but I'm Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn offered a handshake and smiles.

Jordyn looked at Kaitlyn's hand and accepted her handshake. "I'm Jordyn, it's nice to meet you." she smiles back at her.

This was the first time that Jordyn and Kaitlyn had ever met. Jordyn doesn't have a problem with Kaitlyn at all and wishes that they could have talked earlier in the week, when the match was first announced, by with helping John with his biological sister search and searching for her own biological parents, it's been pretty busy.

"I know I'm a few weeks late, but welcome to the roster. It's glad that we're getting Divas from NXT to be part of the main roster. It's well needed." Kaitlyn told her. Then, her attention was shifted to Caden, who was already staring at her. "May I ask who this little guy?" she crotched down to Caden's level to talk to him.

"That's our son, Caden." Randy answered the question, smiling at Caden.

"Mom, you got pretty friends." Caden admitted with a grin on his face.

Jordyn and Kaitlyn giggled at Caden's comment. They both thought that it was so adorable how Caden thought that Jordyn's friends were adorable. The only gal pal that Jordyn has here is probably Nikki Bella, John's girlfriend. She just met Kaitlyn, but doesn't see it be a good friendship like she's forming with Nikki.

"I think we got to talk about our strategy and debate over who's theme we will walk out to." Jordyn gave a Kaitlyn a playful, but competitive and Kaitlyn did the same thing.

Jordyn gave a hug to Caden and kissed Randy, before walking out of the locker room.

* * *

"So, did you get any information from your mother yet?" Jordyn asked John Cena.

"I've had no luck with my mother at all. I feel like she's been avoiding answering this question. Am I to cruel to think of that?" John asked Jordyn. John was really confused over what to think about this. He didn't know if this was happening to him on accident or on purpose.

Jordyn and John were walking down the backstage area of RAW. RAW had just ended twenty minutes ago and John had found Jordyn, walking outside the Divas locker room. John figured that it would be a good opportunity to talk about how their searches were going.

"I don't know what to think of that. Does it seem like something that your mother would do in order to avoid answering a question?" Jordyn asked John.

"No, it doesn't seem like anything she would do. Maybe on accident—but on purpose?" John scuffed at the thought of it.

"Then maybe she is doing it on accident. Maybe you're just over thinking about this a tad too much." Jordyn theorized.

"But, every time I bring this up, she finds an excuse to avoid it. Does that seem a little fishy to you?" John wondered.

"It does seem fishy now that I think about it. Did she ever want a child?" Jordyn asked him.

"Are you actually asking this question?" John responded in another form of a question as he laughed.

The question was pretty dumb in John's opinion. His mom had five boys. In John's mind, of course she wanted a child. She probably wanted the exact of amount of children as they are in fingers.

Jordyn rolled her eyes, irritated. "I admit that was a stupid question to ask. But, I can't understand the fact that your parents had five boys and when they found out they were going to have a girl, they put it up for adoption." she said in disbelief.

"This doesn't make sense to me either. I'm just as confused as you are." John told her.

* * *

"John."

The both looked up to find Chris Jericho just inches away. Chris had this wonderful smile that could light up the room. With Chris' smile, you don't need a light—his smile is bright enough to light up anything. Including the atmosphere that John and Jordyn were under.

"Hey Chris, how's it been?" John asked him.

"It's been good. Did you see the crowd tonight? It was electric. Not as good as it was at my first years in the company, but it was still energetic being around it." Chris responded with such enthusiasm in his voice. Chris then turned his attention to Jordyn, who gave him a smile in response. Chris then turned to John. "Is this your sister?" he asked John.

John nodded his head no. "Jordyn's not my sister. It's so strange, we got that same assumption from a waitress a few weeks back, she thought we were siblings."

"I know right, it was really strange and we're getting from you—so, so strange." Jordyn told Chris.

"You guys kind of look alike. And you're not related, that's kind of creepy." Chris chuckled to himself.

John and Jordyn didn't chuckle along with Chris' comment. Instead, they both stood there, looking at each other awkwardly. "Well, I gotta head back to pack my things. It was nice to talk to you to." was the last thing Chris said before leaving the scene, leaving John and Jordyn alone in confusion.

* * *

_So, it seems like Chris Jericho said the same thing that the waitress said to them a few chapters ago. What else will happen in their search for lost family members? **The next chapter, one of the main characters will find out the truth. Please review, fave and follow!** _


	9. John Finally Learns The Truth

"We've been looking at this for the past several days and we only know our information from what are in these documents. This isn't progressing." John slammed the papers in frustration at the table in Jordyn's hotel room.

Jordyn placed her hands on her hips and closed her eyes for a moment to recapture her inner peace. John was right, they have been looking at the same information and she knew how he felt. When Jordyn was finally the legal age to search for her bio parents, it only took a few weeks for her to grow frustrated with the slow progress of her search. Oddly enough, she saw a reflection of herself in John.

Jordyn opened her eyes, finding her inner peace. "I know that you're frustrated, but no one ever said that tracking down your family members wasn't going to be a stroll at a park." Jordyn reasoned with him, trying to get him to calm down.

John sighed. "I know that it wasn't going to be easy like a stroll at a park. I honestly thought, with someone helping me that this would progress a little faster, like it did when I was helping you with your biological parents search."

"These are the days, where you want to keep your head up and stay positive." she sat on a chair across from John on the kitchen table.

"I appreciate all your help on helping with the search you're such a great friend." John gave her a smile, even though he was bummed about the lack of progress on his search.

Jordyn smiled right back at him. "You're welcome. I love you like a brother."

* * *

After no progress on his search, he returned to his hotel room to find Nikki with her twin sister, Brie on the couch with her.

"Hey John." Nikki greeted him as she stood up from the couch she sat on to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" John asked, curious. It wasn't everyday that he saw Brie Bella in his sights. Most of the time, Brie was with her boyfriend, Daniel Bryan and never really got to be in the same room as her.

"Talking about Total Divas, we got an interview later in the week that we must prepare for." Brie responded as she placed the script for the interview to the side, stood up from the couch to join her sister and John.

"This media for the show is brutal, but anyone to promote and get the show's name out in the open." Nikki stated, as she rubbed John's arm. "How's your search going?" Nikki asked.

"Horrible—Jordyn and I are in a dead end of our searches." John answered.

"That's terrible, I hate seeing you upset." Nikki frowned. Whenever Nikki saw that John was upset about something, it would automatically make her upset. It was obviously the same way around if Nikki were upset, John would automatically be upset for Nikki.

"And I hate to see Nikki upset." Brie noted randomly, which did receive a stare from the couple. "I'm guess that I'm killing the mood?" she assumed. Brie looked at the door and pointed at it. "I guess I'll leave you two alone." she announced, before exiting the room.

As soon as John and Nikki were finally alone in their suite, they began to speak again.

"Nikki, I never asked you about how you felt about the whole search for my baby sister. How does it make you feel?" John questioned Nikki.

Nikki thought for a moment. She didn't know how to feel about John looking for that baby sister of his. Whatever made him happy, automatically made her happy, and that's all that matters to her.

"It won't change how much I feel about you, John. If this is what you want, then who am I to stop you? Go right ahead and find your baby sister. Go find those answers that you've been looking for the past several days." Nikki's answer, made John smile. He was glad that Nikki was supportive of this whole think, like Randy was with Jordyn.

"That's why I love you." he went in for a side hug and kissed her cheek.

Nikki rolled her eyes, playfully as she embraced his hug. "To prove to you that I love you too, I think I know a private investigator."

* * *

After Nikki called her friend Doug, a private investigator, John decided to meet up with Doug. He asked Randy to come along to meet this Doug guy. Randy was just basically there, being John's back-up, just incase if anything were to go wrong with this meeting. John brought along the documents that he collected from the past several days in a file and the men walked into the diner, where they were going to meet up.

"So, how is this Doug guys supposed to look like?" Randy asked John as she searched around the diner for anyone that would look like a private investigator.

"Nikki said that he was going to be the one in some black shades." John noted as he looked around his surroundings along with Randy.

The whole diner was occupied; it would be difficult for them to find a man, wearing black shades in this occupied location.

"Excuse me gentlemen, do you need any help with something?" the waitress asked them with a pot of coffee in her grasp.

"Umm… we just want to know if a man in black shades was anywhere around this location." John wondered.

"I just served him his meal not so long ago. He's right over there." the waitress pointed at the booth in the back of the diner and there he was. There was Doug.

"Thank you very much. I hope you have a nice day." Randy nodded as he followed John to the back of the diner.

John slide inside into the opposite side of the booth and Randy joined him. John was looking at Doug, who seemed to be occupied with his meal. John gave a cough, trying to gain his attention.

It worked; Doug was looking right at John. "May I help you with anything?" he asked in a brash tone of voice.

"Umm… I'm Nikki Bella's boyfriend, the one that requested your services. I'm John." John introduced himself to Doug.

"You're that numbskull that Nicole's dating I see?" he looked at John down to up before continuing. "I'm Doug; I've been a family friend of the Garcia-Colace for about two decades. What do you want from me?"

"Umm… what has brought to my attention was that my parents put up a child for adoption about twenty-eight years ago. And I want you to track her down." John declared as he slide the file of information to Doug.

Doug opened the file and began to looking around the information that was presented to him. "Do you have a name or anything?" he looked up at him.

"Not even that, my parents have always been on the down low about this." John noted as Doug nodded, while looking at the information.

"Do you have your mom's phone number?" Doug asked him.

"Umm…yeah." John responded in confusion as he looked at his phone to find his mom's number. When he had found it, he showed him the screen and Doug pulled out to pen and wrote the number on a napkin.

"Maybe your mom will have a better time, discussing this with me. I know how to make someone break."

"I don't want you to make her uncomfortable. I want her to feel safe; can you please not do anything that could upset her?" John asked him.

"I'll do the best I can." Doug stated. "I'm not a miracle worker; I'll try to get back to you in a week. If I find something that excites you, I'll make sure to call you." Doug noted.

* * *

A few days later, Doug had a job to do. He decided to take the first plane out to West Newberry. Since Doug had an intimidating look, no one dared to mess with him and his task to tracking down Carol. When he arrived at the airport, he called John and asked him for the address to his mother's house. John gave him the information, and then pleaded for him not to do anything that could upset his mother. Doug agreed to it, but he's not making promises to anyone at all. When he arrived to the Cena house hold, he walked up the sidewalk, and knocked on the door. When he heard the door open, his mom appeared on the other side with a smile on her face.

"Are you Carol Cena?" Doug asked her in a stern voice.

"Yeah, I'm Carol." she confirmed.

"Good, I think we need to talk about a girl you put up for adoption." Doug walked right inside the house, and then Carol shut the door closed.

* * *

John was waiting for Nikki to get out of the salon from her manicure appointment. He never understood why women would want to make an appointment to get their nails done. Couldn't they just do their nails back at the hotel room? His back was against the wall, outside the salon when he heard a phone ring. John pulled out his phone and it was Doug that was calling him.

"Hey Doug, any problems?" John asked him as soon as he put the phone on his ear.

"John, I thought your mom was going to be a tough one to crack, but fifteen minutes after I arrived. She admitted _everything. _I know your sister John." Doug informed him.

When John had heard Doug says that he knows that identity of that baby girl his parents put up for adoption, he could hear angels singing inside his head. He was in such happiness, and he wanted to know who was she? What does she do? How's her life now? Lots of questions were inside his mind now.

"Who is she?" John asked enthusiastically as he found himself jumping up and down a bit.

"I actually have a Wikipedia page of her. Would you like to see it?" Doug asked him.

John raised an eyebrow in wonder." Is she famous?" he asked him.

"Well, you can say that. Do you want to see the page?" Doug asked John again.

"Sure, anything of her." John told him with a smile on his face.

Moments after, he got a ring and looked at his phone. It was a link to a Wikipedia page and John pressed on the link and his eyes widened when he saw who his sister was. He was shocked to find out that the baby girl that his parents put up for adoption had been the _same _girl that he had been helping search for her biological parents. Let me tell you, that John's baby sister happened to be under his eye the entire time.

**It was Jordyn.**

* * *

_FINALLY! John knows the damn truth! I wonder if he ends up telling Jordyn what her reaction to the whole thing will be. I apologizie if it seemed like I was dragging this for the past few chapters, but I wanted to capture the mystery of it! **Please review fave and follow!**_


	10. Jordyn Learns The Truth

There were a million questions that surfaced inside John's head. Was he freaking living in the twilight zone? For Jordyn to be his biological sister had to be surreal to him. This was a bombshell that he had never expected to hear. And hearing it from Doug just seems to be like a load of crap—but, it's not. Jordyn is actually that lost baby girl that his parents put up for adoption. Doug wasn't making up any of this and John's reaction is that he's quite shock about the news. How could he have been so freaking oblivious? For the past several weeks, he had been in contact with his sister, and he had never noticed it for one single minute. He was also quite speechless of the bombshell. He didn't know how to respond to all of this, he was struggling trying to find the right words to say.

"Are—are you sure?" was what John asked, when he had found something to say. "Jordyn is my sister?"

"Do you know this girl?" Doug asked him totally confused over the phone.

"I've actually been talking to her for the past several weeks, and this is just all new and shocking to me." John noted as he racked his head back and fourth.

"Apparently, this girl is married to Randy Orton." Doug informed him.

"Randy is one of my best friends." John told him.

How in the world is Randy going to respond to his best friend being his wife's biological brother. There was one thing that John realized that got him pretty worried—how in the world Randy is going to respond to John Cena being his brother-in-law? Was John going to have to be overprotective of Jordyn of Randy? He really didn't know the rule book of being an older brother to your baby sister. He grew up with four other brothers, and how were they going to respond to John finding their long lost sister? Were they going to embrace her with open arms or were they going to resent her? John didn't even know how to approach this to the family, and most of all, how was he going to approach this with his parents—especially his mom, who had been trying to dodge the question for a few weeks now.

"Wow…that's going to be awkward…" was the only thing that Doug was able to say.

"Yeah, well. Doug, thank you for all you have done. I really appreciated it, and I think I can take it from here." John said.

"Good luck with that." Doug said, before hanging up.

John put his phone to his pocket and in perfect timing; Nikki came out of the salon waving her nails dry. John's facial reaction was still shocked. Who wouldn't be if you found out that the biological baby sister you've been looking for happened to be the exact same girl that you've been helping finding her biological parents. Nikki saw the reaction on John's face and couldn't help but release a chuckle under her breath.

* * *

"What's up with you, John? Nikki asked with a huge grin on her face.

John turned to face Nikki and put one of his hands on her back to guide her back to the car. As soon as John and Nikki were in the car, John began to explain why he had the shocked look on his face.

"Doug found my biological sister." John told her. He was speechless.

"Who's your sister John?" Nikki asked him, she was waiting for an answer from him.

"My sister is Jordyn." John responded with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Nikki's covered her mouth in shock as her eyes widened. Nikki did not see this bombshell coming at all. She was now feeling the shock in disbelief that John was feeling. In the back of Nikki's mind, she knew that this could be the outcome—but she never thought that it would be a possibility.

"Jordyn Orton is your sister? Oh my goodness, how is she ever going to respond to the news? Doug isn't joking about this right?" Nikki asked him to see if this wasn't just one of John's or even Doug's practical jokes.

"This is no joke. This is the real thing." John assured her.

"Are you going to tell Jordyn about this? You have to tell her!" Nikki exclaimed to her boyfriend.

"I am going to tell Jordyn this. I'm going to tell her right now. Let's go to her hotel room." John started the car and was on his way.

* * *

John and Nikki were at the elevator going over how to tell Jordyn and Randy of the news. They wanted to tell them the news in the most caring matter without it resulting in an argument or violence.

"You can't tell her straight forward John. It would be nicer if you just made a conversation about it, and then bring it up when the feeling is right." Nikki suggested in the calmest manner possible. She didn't want John to be worried or concern, she wanted him to be at peace.

"I think I know what to say, Nikki." John stated as the elevator opened at the floor Jordyn and Randy's hotel room was at. Nikki and John stepped out of the elevator and went to their hotel room. They knocked on the door, and it revealed to be Jordyn who opened the door.

"Hey guys, come in." she greeted them as she opened the door further. Nikki and John stepped into their suite, not leaving each other's side for one minute.

"Jordyn, we need to tell you something." John asked her.

Nikki turned to John, nudging at him that this wasn't the good time to open up about the big elephant in the room. John ignored Nikki's nudging and continued.

"There's something that I need to come forward about." John continued.

"What is it John?" Jordyn looked at him concerned. She had no clue at all about what John was going to come forward about—she prayed to God that it wasn't him professing his feelings to her. She thinks of John as a brother and that's it. And John thinks of her as a sister—there were a million of possibilities running around her head about what John wanted to come forward about.

"I know who your biological parents are." John partially admitted.

Jordyn raised a brow at him. "You do? Who are they?" she asked anxiously.

"John and Carol Cena." he told her.

Jordyn was very confused—those were John's parents, what could this possibly mean was racing inside her mind. "Those are your parents name." she noted as she began to get an angry look on her face. "What are you trying to say to me?"

"I'm trying to say that Jordyn, you're that lost baby sister that my parents put up for adoption."

And that was all Jordyn could remember before falling on her back and fainted.

* * *

_Was that faint a good thing or a bad thing? I just had to leave you right there. Ha-ha. **Please fave, follow and review for the next chapter!**_


	11. Jordyn's Response

"Jordyn…Jordyn…" with every time that the male, deep voice got deeper, her vision began to get more clearer. When her vision was finally clear, there stood Doc Sampson, along with John, Nikki, Caden and Randy. All of them were circling around her. Jordyn slowly looked around her hotel room and felt the palm of her hands on the cushion of the couch. Jordyn blanked a few times, and then asked. "What happened?"

There was no doubt that Jordyn was confused. She was unaware that she had fainted after John had told her that she was his biological sister. The last thing that she had memory of was John telling her that they were related. And then, she wakes up on the couch with Doc Sampson. Was she hurt? Was she alive?

"Baby, you fainted and bumped your head on the tile floor." Randy released a chuckle, reminding her of what happened.

"You were responding, so, we got Doc Sampson over here as soon as possible to check if you had any injuries." Nikki continued, where Randy had left off.

"Am I injured?" Jordyn asked them. She was pretty concerned because, she didn't want her injury to affect with her wrestling.

"Nah, but you have a bump on the back of your head. You'll be cleared to compete in about a day or two. It's nothing serious." John assured her.

"Mrs. Orton, it's nothing serious. It wasn't like you feel off a hundred foot building. You'll be fine and ready to compete in a few days." Doc Sampson reassured her.

Thank God, Jordyn was okay. But, the bump on her head wasn't the least of her worries. John Cena was her biological brother and his parents were her biological parents and his brothers were her biological brothers. She felt like she had struck gold and it makes her feel good.

"Thank you for everything, Doc." Randy said to him as he exited the door, leaving these four alone.

"So you're my biological brother?" Jordyn asked John, breaking the silence inside the room. She was still shocked about the news that she was just given. How could she have been so oblivious" Her biological brother was in the same room as her and she was now realizing that?

"I know, I'm as shocked as you are. I didn't know that hiring Doug would have resulted into this." John told her.

"I knew that there could have been a chance that John and you could have been related, but I didn't want you to be overwhelmed about this whole thing. But hiring Doug seemed to be a good idea." Nikki explained as she touched Jordyn on her shoulder for comfort.

"I can't believe it. The search is over. And I found a piece of my life now. I feel like my life is complete now." Jordyn explained. "But I want to know something—why did _your_—_my _parents give me up for adoption? I need to know that answer."

"I was thinking that since your birthday is on July 21st, that I would take you to West Newbury and meet your biological family." John smiled.

Jordyn's eyes widened in shock—this was the best thing that could ever happen to her. She gets to finally meet her biological family, and get answers to those unsolved questions that have been eating her up for the last decade.

Jordyn covered her mouth in shock. "Oh John, this will go down as one of the best birthday presents in history of birthday presents!" she stood up to give John a giant hug—showing him that all of this meant the world to her.

* * *

On Tuesday, Jordyn and Randy had to be there for the Smackdown Taping. Jordyn wasn't competing, but she had a small role in the contract signing for the Kaitlyn-AJ Lee Divas Championship match. Jordyn was in her nice street clothes as she was putting on her earring on her earlobe, while looking in the mirror. Randy came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her and spun her around, so he can look at her.

"I was thinking that since you're done with your biological family search, that we can celebrate with a couple drinks tonight?" Randy suggested, nuzzling a smile at her.

"I would love that! I can't believe it—a decade of searching, finally over!"Jordyn clapped in victory as she took a seat on the bench to put on her heels.

"It's so crazy, that it's actually done. Have you talked to your adopted parents about you finding your biological parents?" Randy asked Jordyn, curiously.

Jordyn paused and looked at him. "I was going to after the show. I don't know how they were going to respond to this. They were the exact same people that thought that I was being pretty obsessive with this search. I don't know if they'll finally be on board and support me or talk me out of contacting my biological parents." she explained to him.

"I would just say, come forward about it. The worst that they can do is yell at you. You're an adult and you can make your own decisions." Randy told her and Jordyn nodded. Randy stood up and looked at Jordyn. "I have my match against Sheamus that I have to focus for. You look stunning tonight." he helped her up as he admired her appearance.

"Thank you, Randy." Jordyn responded with a small smile on her face and went to kiss him. Her and Randy's lips connect with a kiss, before he exited the locker room.

* * *

After the show, Jordyn decided that it would be a good time to contact her adopted mother about her searching finally coming to an end. The conversation began naturally, but then some curve balls were thrown in their way, that shook the core of the conversation.

"Mom, yes, I was still continuing my search." Jordyn notified her mother over the phone.

"Jordyn, I told you that you needed to put this search to bed. I said you weren't going to like the truth once it was presented to you." Jordyn's adopted mother reminded her adopted daughter.

Jordyn rolled her eyes in frustration. "What is so wrong about them? So far, I have found nothing on them that would make me want to change my mind to get into contact with them."

"Jordyn, I have been so cooperative with helping you with your search, but there are times where you should have just stopped and called it quits. Jordyn, you may know who your biological parents are, but in my honest opinion, you should just stop there. You got the answers that you were looking for—just stop." She demanded Jordyn.

"Listen, I respect what you're doing, but this is my search—_not_ yours, and I am going to come forward and go along with the visit. I need answers to those unsolved questions."

"Whatever Jordyn, I just hope you're prepared for the answers that lie within that family. Maybe then, you realized that we loved you more than them." was the last thing that Jordyn's adoptive mother said before hanging up.

Jordyn sighed loudly. This call didn't end the way that she would expect. She was still going to go along with the visit this weekend to West Newbury, no matter if anyone likes it or not. Her birthday was this weekend and there was going to be no one at all that was going to put a damper into things. This weekend, she wants something—to meet her bio family and get answers. Oh yes, she intends to get those answers.

* * *

_Jordyn is a determined little cookie. The next chapter is the visit John's family. I wonder how that will work out. **Please fave follow and review! :)**_


	12. Jordyn Meets The Cena's

Jordyn couldn't wait until her birthday; she had to meet her biological family. So, on Friday night, she had convinced and basically begged John to let her see her biological family. After John finally gave in, they took a quick flight from Philadelphia to Massachusetts. It was Saturday afternoon, she was finally going to be able to get answers for this questions that she has been waiting for the answers to for the longest time. Jordyn was very nervous as she stared into the window, collecting her thoughts at John's car. John had insisted that he would be the one to accompany her on her trip to meeting his parents and siblings. Randy thought it would be fine, and decided to stay with Caden in Philadelphia for Money in the Bank, which was tomorrow night.

"Are you nervous?" she looked to her left to John, which broke her away from her thoughts.

"I would be lying if I said that I wasn't." Jordyn responded as she released a chuckle out of her mouth.

John chuckled and patted her on the head, not taking his eyes off the road for one minute. "You don't need to be nervous, Jordyn. My family is going to love you—they have to, you're their biological daughter. It would be a shock, if they didn't love you. It would be a pretty fucked up, if they hated you."

John's talk of encouragement wasn't so encouraging for Jordyn. It actually made her more paranoid than she was before talking to John. There were times where she would have liked for John to shut up—and this is one of those times.

"Oh, you really do know how to make someone feel confident about going to things, huh?" Jordyn joked in a non-confident way. She thought that putting some humor into this situation would light up the room a bit and boy was she wrong? It just made things more awkward as hell, than they were before the conversation began.

"I'm sorry Jordyn, I know that you're nervous, but you got nothing to worry about." John reassured her, and this time, Jordyn knew that it would be good.

* * *

When they had arrived, John knocked on the door; Jordyn was standing next to him, exhaling a few times before the door opened. This was finally it! She was nervous and exited at the same time, and just waited for that moment for someone to open the door. The door opened and it revealed to be some guy—this was one of John's brothers.

"Hey Dan, how's it going?" John asked him as he went in for one of those brotherly hugs. John then put a hand on Jordyn's back. "This is our bio sister, Jordyn."

Jordyn smiled at him and stuck on a hand for Dan to shake it. "It's nice to meet you, Dan."

Dan gave a giant smile and instead of shaking Jordyn's hand, he went in for a hug. This shocked Jordyn, as she couldn't move her way out of the hug. Giving up, Jordyn embraced Dan's hug. "I'm so glad that we are meeting! This must be a dream." Dan said, before releasing the hug. "Come on in, guys. We're excited to meet Jordyn." Dan opened the door more to let in John and Jordyn.

"So Jordyn, what made you want to track us down?" Sean Cena asked her as he got a giant piece of steak on his plate.

The whole Cena family was having a barbecue in their backyard to welcome Jordyn with open arms. John Sr. got up super early to season the mean because he was so excited to meet that baby girl that his wife put up for adoption. He never thought that he would see her again. But no, she's sitting across from him in the picnic table and he couldn't be more thrilled.

"Well, knowing my biological family has always been such a fascination with me. When I became the legal age to look for them, I began to search for you guys and never gave up for one moment." Jordyn explained with a smile on her face.

"You know?" Jordyn turned her attention to Matt Cena. "Never give up has always been the Cena motto. And that's where John gets it from. Dad would always say that to encourage us when it comes to chasing our dreams." Matt noted.

"It's true." Mr. Cena confirmed. "That motto was from me. I actually got it from my dad when I was about Sean's age and it always stuck with me."

"That confirms it—she's definitely a Cena!" Steve said as he slammed his plate on the table, excitedly. "Welcome to the family, _sis_!" Steve opened his arms wide, prepared for a hug.

Jordyn was giggling. She was so happy that the Cena family has embraced her like one of their own. Even though, she didn't spend time with them as much as she wished she could have. "Awe Steve!" she walked right into his arms for a hug, embracing it. Sean, Matt, Dan and John joined after, squishing their sister into a pancake. "Can't breathe." was what she was able to say.

* * *

"Isn't this great, Carol? Jordyn is fitting in well with the family." Mr. Cena stated as he loved that his boys were hugging Jordyn.

Carol rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Oh shut up, John." she spat at him. Unlike the Cena men, Carol wished that Jordyn could have stayed away from this family. She didn't want Jordyn in the family. This was why Jordyn was put up for adoption—Carol didn't want a girl. She wanted all boys. She grew up with a bunch of girls and didn't want to raise one.

"What's up with you?" Mr. Cena asked his wife. He didn't know why Carol was acting the way that she was acting.

"John." she ignored her husband's question. John looked right at her. She motioned for John to follow her and John did as signaled.

When he went inside the house, he asked. "Ma, what's wrong?"

"I didn't want Jordyn to be brought here." Carol admitted as John was taken back by the confession. "The truth is just going to hurt her, John." she added on.

"What truth? All Jordyn wants to know is why. Why did you put her up for adoption?" John pointed out.

"How about _you_ tell her, John? Maybe then, she can stay the hell away from this house." Carol tried to walk away, but John grabbed her by the arm.

"What's the reason?" John asked her with concern in his voice. John was pretty afraid of what his mom's answer could be. He prayed that Jordyn wasn't a product of an affair.

"The answer is simple: I didn't want her. I wanted an all boy house. Now get her out of my house!" she demanded and stormed away.

John looked at the backyard and knowing that his mother doesn't even want to put in the effort to know Jordyn, but he is looking at Jordyn with his dad and brothers. So, he wasn't going to do what his mother wants him to do. He refuses to take Jordyn out of the house, without having the chance to get to know her biological family. If Jordyn wants to get to know the family, that's exactly what he was going to let her do. Jordyn had worked so hard to track them down and nothing was going to stop her.

Nothing was going to stop him from letting her.

* * *

_Nice that John is going against his mom's wishes. I wonder if he will tell Jordyn what his mom told him. Please fave follow and review! :)_


	13. Father-Daughter Bond & Reason Revealed

As the light in the sky, began to fall to darkness, John looked at Jordyn from inside the house, debating over if he should come forward about the mean thing that his mom said about her and most of all, the reason why Jordyn was put up for adoption. His mom didn't want her. That broke his heart. He could never imagine a mother not wanting her own child, her own flesh and blood—that child that she gave birth to. How could his mother look at a baby Jordyn and say that she didn't want that wonderful and gorgeous little bundle of joy?

Meanwhile, Jordyn was enjoying her time with the Cena men. These guys do some of the strangest things ever. First, they had a contest to see who could eat their foot long hotdogs in the quickest time—Sean won that. Second, they had a contest to see who can chug the most beers. Jordyn wasn't allowed to participate due to having to work the Money in the Bank kickoff show tomorrow night and couldn't consume any alcohol the day before competing. Thinking over Sean's winning streak, she thinks that he could be cheating, but doesn't want to call him out on it. Jordyn didn't want to be a snitch and put on a bad first impression with her biological family.

Jordyn was wrapping her arms around herself due to feeling cold. She suddenly feels the softness of a fabric around her. She finds a pink blanket around her and looks behind her to find Mr. Cena standing right there with a smile on his face, which warmed her heart.

"You looked pretty cold. I thought you could use a little warming up." he told her, still holding onto that smile on her face.

Jordyn smiled back. "Thank you very much, Mr. Cena."

"Call me Pa or Dad. I am your father, Jordyn." he reminded her.

He was right. He was her father. She was talking to her father. Jordyn can't seem to wrap her head around to the new adjustment. She never pictured his day. She had dreamt it for as long as she can remember.

"Thank you, Pa." Jordyn found a nickname to give him and went to hug her father. Mr. Cena accepted his daughter's hug. He couldn't believe that he was hugging Jordyn. He almost resents Carol for taking away that father-daughter bond that these two could have shared throughout the years.

"Here, take a seat." Mr. Cena motioned to the empty seat across from him. Jordyn took a seat next to him, wrapping the blanket around her. "I want you to know why we put you up for adoption and to clear the air about anything on your mind." he clarified.

"Are we going to have that classic father-daughter talk?" Jordyn joked around.

"Yes, sweetheart, we are. I think we're long overdue for one." Mr. Cena joked back. "First, how are the Molinaro's? Have they treated you right? They haven't abused you in any sort of way?"

Jordyn chuckled. "No, Pa, they've been wonderful adopted parents to me. They've never abused me. I was able to have a normal childhood, even though; there was always this fascination about knowing who my biological parents were." Jordyn explained as she moved a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

"What did you do before getting into wrestling? Did you have a job?" Mr. Cena asked her.

"I did modeling for years, and then I met Randy, and he was the one that encouraged me to go for wrestling. So, about a year later, I was in NXT trying to make it to the main roster. Right now, I'm on RAW and Smackdown and I'm happy." Jordyn explained.

"I'm in shock; I've met Randy a long time ago and never met you." Mr. Cena pointed it out in shock.

Jordyn giggled at his reaction. "Now, you know me and maybe you get to meet my four year old son."

Mr. Cena's eyes widened in shock. "You have a son? Oh my! Jordyn, you are already so accomplished in life. You're possibly having the life that any father could wish for his daughter to have. I would love to meet your son in the near future."

"You'll love Caden, Caden adores John. I feel like sometimes that Caden likes John more than his on father." Jordyn told her dad secretly.

John Sr. laughed. "You have your mother's sense of humor." he told her.

Jordyn realized that something was missing—her bio mom. Where the hell was Carol? She hadn't even interacted with Carol all night and she needs to leave in a few hours with John for their flight to Philadelphia.

"Where's Carol?" Jordyn found herself asking.

Mr. Cena shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Probably asleep, she doesn't like to be up late."

Jordyn looked at her watch and realized that it was getting late. "Yeah, I have to be in a flight in two hours. I think that John and I should go or we'll miss it."

Mr. Cena frowned a bit. He was having fun, bonding with his daughter; he had always pictured having this moment, if he ever had a daughter. Now, he has Jordyn and it's like a fantasy, coming to reality. "Well..." Mr. Cena began as he stood up, Jordyn did the same thing. "I've had fun getting to know you; I hope that we'll stay in contact. If you're having in troubles on the road, go to John, he's your brother and he better be protecting you." he hugged Jordyn.

"I will, Pa. You don't have anything to worry about." Jordyn responded.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Randy! Congratulations!" Jordyn threw herself into Randy's arms. She was probably the proudest wife on the planet. Randy is Mr. Money in the Bank and Jordyn couldn't be any more happier for her husband. This weekend was turning to be one of the best in a long time. Not only, has she bonded with her biological family, minus her mother, but Randy now has an opportunity to become WWE Champion.

"Dad, you were so awesome out there!" Caden exclaimed. "Can I see it?" he asked him, pointing to his red Money in the Bank briefcase.

"Sure, son..." Randy handed Caden the Money in the Bank briefcase, watching Caden trying to lug it over to a chair, so he can get a good look at it.

"So, Mr. Money in the Bank, how does it feel to basically be the next WWE Champion?" she nudged her hand towards him, playfully.

Randy playfully nudged her back. "It feels pretty damn good. John's never going to see it coming!"

The two hear a door open and walks in John Cena with his WWE Championship on his shoulder. He has this giant smile on his face, while looking at Randy. "Randy, congratulations! If you think about cashing that in right now, I'll kick your ass." John warned him.

Randy looked back at John. "Don't tell me what to do." he smirked right at him.

"I'm not here to cut a promo; I want to talk to Jordyn for a second." John looked at Jordyn. "It's about our visit last night." he motioned for her to follow her outside the room. Jordyn did as followed.

When they were outside the room, Jordyn asked. "John, what's wrong?"

"I know the reason why my mom put you up for adoption." John told her forward. He was in disbelief that he was going to tell her the reason. But, he figured that it was better to hear it from him, than eventually in a rude way from his mother.

Jordyn's eyes widened in happiness. "Really? What's the reason?" she asked him.

"My mom didn't want you." John told her.

* * *

_Had to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Things get better from here! Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	14. A Twist To Events

"Carol didn't want me?" Jordyn asked John. She was in disbelief of what John had just told her. This didn't make any sense to her.

"My—our mom didn't want you. She told me last night. And I really wanted to tell you as soon as she told me, but I saw you bonding with the rest of the family and I couldn't ruin that for you. I wanted to be an older and let you have your happiness." John explained to her. He looked at Jordyn and she was getting upset. Had he made a big mistake of not telling her sooner?

"I am devastated right now. I was really looking forward to bonding with Carol and she doesn't even want to bother to getting to know me?" Jordyn looked down in shame.

John picked Jordyn's head up, so he can look at her. He isn't an expert of encouraging woman, but I suppose those times of seeing Nikki upset will pay off today. "My mother is insane for not wanting to get to know you. You're such an amazing woman and it is such a shame that my mom missed out on a wonderful opportunity to raise such a brilliant and beautiful girl like you."

Hearing John and his words of encouragement made Jordyn feel better about the whole thing. The saddest thing of it all, she wasn't prepared to hear the actual reason on why she was put up for adoption. She never expected for Carol to not want her. She wants to change Carol's mind and show her that she is a wonderful daughter. And for her to wish that she never put her for adoption.

"I guess you're right." Jordyn put on a fake smile for John.

John smiled back. "Of course I am. Now, how about you go back to the hotel room and get some sleep. It's been one hectic weekend. And we need to grab a flight for Brooklyn in about a few hours."

Jordyn nodded at John in agreement. "Alright, thank you for telling me about what Carol said about me. It took a lot of guts to come forward about that even with me being in such high spirits."

"No problem, Jordyn." he turned and walked away.

* * *

"Hey, Jordyn how did meeting the Cena's work out?" Jordyn's biological mother, Abigail asked her adopted daughter. She wanted to be a good mother after their last phone call did not end in such a positive way.

"It went well. I bonded with the Cena men and had a talk with my biological father. It went well."

"And what about the biological mother? Did she like you?" Abigail asked her, curiously.

"I never interacted with Carol. At first, it did come off a little odd. But, tonight I found the reason on why I was put up for adoption and I was not prepared for the answer sadly." Jordyn frowned as she put Caden down, so he can finally fall asleep.

Abigail sighed. "You see, this was what I was really afraid about—you not being mentally prepared for the answers. Should have done what I said Jordyn and that is stop searching." she ranted on.

To be quite honest, Jordyn hearing Abigail talk was the _last_ thing that she wanted to hear right now. She really wanted this discussion to be great and with her supporting her decisions—she's not getting that right now and it's really pissing her off.

"Mother, I have been determined to get these answers for about a decade. I wasn't going to stop just because you said so. So, Carol might not be so thrilled about John finding me, but I believe that there is a motive for every decision made." Jordyn tried to convince her adoptive mother.

"Jordyn, I don't care about what you do about this. I am through with trying to convince you to stop searching for answers. If you would like to do something about Carol, be my guest, but, I am sick and tired of arguing with you. I've had enough with this matter. Good luck, Jordyn and I hope the next time we talk that it won't be about this." Abigail said before hanging up.

Jordyn threw her phone at the couch when she entered the living room. She planted herself on the couch. She was so stressed that her own biological mother didn't even want her to exist. As much as she wanted John's words of comfort to help put her worries to rest, she wasn't able to do that. The one thing that she was looking forward of finding out about her biological parents was forming a bond with her biological mother. She wanted Carol, her own mother, to love her like the daughter she is to her.

"Jordyn, why are you still up?"

Jordyn turned around to find Randy standing by their bedroom door, looking at his wife in worry. Jordyn stood up, still stressed from her phone call with Abigail. "Why wouldn't anyone like me in their lives?" she asked him in the brink of tears falling from her eyes.

"Jordyn..." Randy walked over to comfort his wife with a hug in which Jordyn used as a sign in which it was alright to shed a few tears. "There's nothing wrong with you. Carol is just a bitch that doesn't know how great and wonderful person you are. Any parent would love to have you as a daughter. Carol is just crazy." Randy tries to comfort Jordyn.

Jordyn began to sob on Randy's shoulder as he heard his soothing words. "I don't understand why she wouldn't love me. Dan, Steve, Matt, Sean and John Sr. accepted me with open arms and she couldn't even do the same thing. I don't understand what she has against me." she took her face off his shoulder and looked at him. Jordyn's mascara was under her eyes and it was all smudged.

Randy thumbed the mascara off her eyes. "Who cares Jordyn? You already won over your biological brothers and dad. That's all you need. You don't need your mother's approval. You got all you need right here and don't let anyone tell you that you don't." Randy consulted her.

Jordyn looked deep into Randy's eyes and she knew that it probably didn't matter. She has a loving family and weather Carol is in the picture shouldn't matter to her, but there is this feeling in her stomach that tells her that she should at least make an effort to make things right with Carol. Jordyn hates that feeling,but, she can't make it stop and it's going to drive her crazy.

"Thank you for being so kind." she said as Randy kissed her head. "I think, I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight. And maybe I'll have my head in order before our flight in a few hours." she nodded her head and grabbed a blanket and pillow and placed them on the couch.

Randy smiled at his wife and tucked her in. "Good night, Jordyn" he kissed her head before walking back to the bedroom.

* * *

"Hey Jordyn, you're not awake yet?" Randy asked her, when he entered the living room with luggage and GYM bag in one hand and a sleepy Caden in another. He looked at Jordyn, who was covers with her blanket all over. Randy approached the couch and pulled the blanket off her.

Jordyn wasn't there. She was gone.

* * *

_Where in the hell did Jordyn go? Does anyone know? I think I have an idea! But, you all have to find out in the next chapter! Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	15. Where's Jordyn?

"Oh my God, Jordyn? Where are you? Please pick up. I am worried about you." Randy hung up after leaving Jordyn a voicemail. Randy began to pace across the hotel room in worry. What if Jordyn was hurt? or worse, what if Jordyn was dead and her lifeless corpse was thrown off the woods of a busy highway? Randy was a concerned man that need to hear the voice of his wife, knowing that she is safe and most importantly, alive.

"Where's mommy?" Caden asked sleepily.

Randy had to be a father right now. He didn't want to make his son worry and make him believe something was wrong-even though, something is wrong. The mother of his child had disappeared overnight. But, he can't be blunt go him and break his little heart. How would Caden ever go forward in life if he had no mother? Randy can't be thinking like that right now.

"Mommy had to take an early flight to...Winnipeg Manitoba Canada..." Randy had done his best to make up a lie on the spot. He hated having to lie to Caden but, he had to keep his spirits high.

"Is she visiting Chris?" Caden asked, talking about Chris Jericho, who was from the same place in which, Randy claimed that his mother was at.

"Uh..yeah.." Randy lied nervously.

Randy then heard a knock on the door. Randy put Caden down on the couch and opened the door. John Cena and his girlfriend, Nikki Bella come right in, without Randy asking them.

"Jordyn disappeared overnight?" Nikki asked loudly.

Randy quickly shushed her. "According to.." Randy motioned to Caden on the couch. "His mom is at Winnipeg Manitoba, Canada." he muttered to her.

Nikki silently went 'oh'.

"Was Jordyn okay when you brought her back to the hotel room?" John asked him, the last time he saw Jordyn, he gave her a pep talk about her not needing Carol's love and approval. Jordyn seemed to be fine after their conversation. But, he then wondered-what if she was just putting an act for him. How can John not have noticed that? He felt like such an idiot.

"Jordyn had a breakdown last night because of Carol not wanting to know her. I gave her my own pep talk, but I guess it didn't work due to the situation we are in right now." Randy explained quietly.

"I tried to get a hold of her. It went straight to her voicemail." Nikki hung up her phone. " I am hoping that she is alright and not kidnap or anything. Maybe she's in New York and just wanted to take her flight early." she guessed as she put her in a bun.

"Nikki's right. We might see her in the Barclays Center later. Is she on the card tonight?" John asked Randy.

"I don't think so. She's on Caden Duty tonight. Or was supposed to be. Will you two.." Randy began.

"Watch her child while, the two of you compete in your matches?" Nikki questioned.

"Come on, you two, your the closest thing that I have to babysitters." Randy pleaded.

"Just until my match is over and you guys are off the hook?"

John looked at Nikki, who seemed to be a little stubborn about the task that Randy wants them to do. "Just until his match is over and besides, that's my nephew over there and possibly your future nephew. It's time that we get to know him." John tried to convince her.

Nikki looked at Caden, who gave her a cute smile. How can Nikki say no to that adorable face? Caden has his father's charm. Nikki sighed in defeat. "I suppose, John and I can take of him."

Randy clapped in happiness. "Thank you guys, it means a lot. I'll owe you one." he told them.

"We just want to find Jordyn. If we work together to find her, that's our favor." John informed him.

When John, Randy and Nikki arrived in the Barclays Center for RAW, Nikki insisted that she would be the one to take the first shift in taking care of Caden and it was going well - other than the fact that Caden had his attempts of running away from the twin. Nikki decided that she had to be a little sneakier and think of a reason that would make Caden stay still. She bribed him with some brownies, which she got from the catering area and that seemed to shut Caden up. This gave her enough time to pick out her ring gear for her match later.

"Anything from Jordyn yet?" John asked her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Nikki frowned and nodded no. "No, how could she just leave her son without a mother? Caden needs her. What if she's gone for more than a day?" she questioned worriedly.

John kissed her head. "She will be back soon. I know that she doesn't give up. She's a Cena - we don't give up." he told himself, thinking of the Cena motto.

"Caden is asleep?" Randy asked Nikki as soon as he came inside the dressing room.

Nikki folded her arms crossed her chest cockily. "Got him asleep an hour ago. Good job on your match." Nikki congratulated Randy.

"Thanks - what's that in Caden's pocket?" Randy asked, pointing at a yellow lined paper that was sticking out of his jacket. When Randy pointed it out, John and Nikki began to notice it.

"I have no clue. He had his hand on his pocket, clutching at it a lot." Nikki brought up.

John went over to pull it out of his pocket. "It's a note," John informed them. "From Jordyn." he added on.

"What does it say?" Randy asked them, he had to know where Jordyn was.

"Dear Randy, I tried to take your advice. But, it eats me alive having my biological mother think so negatively. So, I decided to go back to West Newbury and talk to Carol and try my best to gain her approval. So, I left this note in Caden's jacket because I know you will find it when I'm gone. I have to do this on my own. Should take a few days and I hope you, Caden, Nikki and John can understand. I am not abandoning the family. Call me if you need anything. I love you and Caden you guys are my world. Love, Jordyn." John finished the letter and looked at Randy.

* * *

"I can stay here all night, Carol." Jordyn told Carol, her arms folded across her chest as she sat on their couch.

Carol rolled her eyes irritated. "I have nothing to discuss with you, child. You're not even my concern." she told her, when she exited the kitchen.

"What's the matter, Carol? You had no problem at all talking to John about me. What's wrong now? Cat's finally got your tongue?" she snarled at her.

"You're delusional, child. I don't understand why you are even here? I assumed that Abigail had all the answers. I mean, we have been keeping touch for about ten years."

Jordyn was in shock right now. "What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion.

"You heard me, child." Carol responded and climbed up the stairs, leaving Jordyn wanting more answers.

* * *

_So, Carol and Abigail have been in contact for years? Interesting to know. Please fave,_ _follow and review! :)_


	16. Jordyn's Stay At The Cena's

"Are you sure that you don't want anything, Jordyn?" Mr. Cena asked his biological daughter.

Jordyn was staying in John's room for a few days. She does feel regretful for leaving Randy and Caden by themselves – but, she needed to get those answers. Did her adoptive mother, Abigail know the reason all this time and was shielding Jordyn from the truth? She would have never expected this cruel act from Abigail – from Carol? Yes, of course, Carol is a slimy witch and the way that she's been treating Jordyn has made the evidence more clearer.

Jordyn looked up at her biological father. "Nah Pa, I'm good. I have so much on my mind right now; I don't think food is going to resolve the questions that I have inside," Jordyn lied on John's bed. "Carol isn't thrilled about having me here and she apparently doesn't want to talk about this matter, isn't this a wonderful week so far?" she sarcastically asked.

"Now Jordyn, I know that Carol can be a little stubborn. But, there comes a time, where all the truth will be exposed." Mr. Cena left her, to let what he said absorb on her mind. Jordyn reached over to John's nightstand to grab her phone, she looked at it for a few moments and then, she began to dial a number – she was calling Abigail.

* * *

"Hello?" Abigail answered.

"Hey mom, how's it going?" Jordyn asked her, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It's fine, what about you darling?" Abigail asked her.

"Oh, it's fine. Carol wants to thank you for hiding the truth from me as long as you could."

Jordyn's response made Abigail speechless. What did Carol say to her? Apparently, this was all biting Abigail in the ass. Those years, that she wanted Jordyn to put a stop to this search, was finally going to catch up to her. Jordyn finally got her where she wanted her.

"Did Carol tell you that?" Abigail finally responded.

"Oh yes, she did. I want an explanation on why you did those things to me?" Jordyn's voice cracked, she was in the brink of breaking down into tears. It hurt her that her own adoptive mother tried to hide, being in contact with her biological mother. She is really resenting Abigail right now.

"Jordyn, I can explain. I wanted to protect Carol. She didn't want you – but, I did and that should only matter –"

"You would rather protect Carol over the child that you claim you wanted for so long?" Jordyn yelled at her phone.

"You see Jordyn; you weren't prepared for the truth. You should have –"

"You know what, mom? I am really tired of listening to you and for you claiming that you know what's best for me. I'm twenty-eight years old. I'm married and with a child, I did things my own way without your input. I am incredibly sick of everyone lying to my face and claiming about that they know what's best for me. I think it's about damn time that I do whatever I say, without caring about what people think. And if you really want to talk, I'll have my phone with me, but for now, bye!" and Jordyn hung up the phone and slammed it on her nightstand.

* * *

"What was that yelling about last night?" Mr. Cena asked Jordyn, when he sat on his chair, joining Jordyn at breakfast.

Jordyn sighed. "I contacted Abigail last night. And it led, to an argument. It ended with me telling her to stop lying to me and if she wants to be honest for once in her life, that she can call me anytime." she smirked and took a sip out of her glass of orange juice.

"Good for you, you should be allowed to do whatever you want. I think you're a bright kid and that you made a future for yourself that you should be very proud of." Mr. Cena smiled at her.

"Thanks, if I can have a talk with Carol about everything. That would be the best thing ever. Only, if I can trap her to confessing something…" Jordyn pondered for a moment.

"You can't trap Carol – she's capable of escaping anything that you put at her. But, if you give her a reason for her to talk to you, she might start talking." Mr. Cena suggested.

"I've tried that, but nothing seems to get her wanting to talk. It's like talking to a wall – nothing you say, can get through to her." Jordyn retorted.

"How long are you here for?" Mr. Cena asked curiously.

"Until Thursday, then I have to leave to take care of Caden because he's with – Randy and he can't do things as well as I can." Jordyn chuckled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Cena asked her.

Jordyn grabbed her GYM bag by the door and opened the front door. "I have to go to the GYM, but I'll be back. This will give me a good opportunity to think about what to say to Carol that would make her want to have a talk with me.

"Alright, have a good workout, hun." Mr. Cena waved goodbye to her.

* * *

"Is Caden behaving well?" Jordyn asked Randy over the phone in the GYM.

"Yeah, he's been behaving – he thinks you're in Canada." Randy chuckled.

Jordyn's eyes widened. "Canada? Really Randy, Canada?" she chuckled.

"Well, I didn't want to lie to our son, so if could you bring some Canadian bacon when you come back?" Randy asked her, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'll try my best, but can you just tell John that I'm okay and that Carol hasn't killed me yet. Also, can you tell Caden that the Canadian air feels good?" she giggled.

"Oh whatever, Jordyn, it was nice to hear from you." Randy noted, a smile forming on his face.

"It was nice to see you too and good luck at the Smackdown taping tonight." she said, before hanging up.

After her work out, Jordyn decided to come back to the house. She was surprised to walk into the living room to find Carol sitting on the couch – like she had been waiting for Jordyn to come back from her work out.

"What do you want Carol?" Jordyn sighed. She didn't want Carol to bash her or even talk at all. She knew how this was going to end and it wasn't going to end good.

"I have been waiting for you for a while." Carol informed her and stood up from the couch that she once sat on.

"What have you been waiting for?" Jordyn placed her GYM bag on the floor and folded her arms across her chest.

Suddenly, a door bell was heard. Carol smirked and went to open it. The person that stood on the other side of the door shocked Jordyn. Jordyn was looking at her.

It was Abigail.

"I think we all need to talk." Carol stated, looking at Jordyn and Abigail.

* * *

_I suppose, we are getting to that part of the story, where the most drama filled parts are coming. It's that confrontation that you have been anticipating this entire story. Please, favorite, follow and review! :)_


	17. The Confrontation Of A Century, Part 1

I would be lying if I said that this confrontation wasn't long overdue. I would be lying if I said that this confrontation wasn't what most of us were anticipating. This confrontation between Jordyn, Carol and Abigail was way overdue and it's what we have been wanting to see for so long. Jordyn was looking at her adoptive mother, Abigail and her biological mother, Carol. Would this be the day where she gets all the answers that she has been yearning for?

Jordyn folded her arms, glaring at both women. "Where to start. Where to start?" she muttered under her breath. Carol was near the entrance of the kitchen. Abigail was sitting on the couch and Jordyn was standing by the coffee table.

"Wherever you would like to start." Abigail responded in a calm voice. Abigail was ready to admit the truth. In no particular order, she will finally open up to Jordyn.

"Let me ask you something simple - how did you guys come into contact?" Jordyn asked both mothers. She wanted to start with a simple question before going into the difficult questions.

"It was a year after I adopted you, I received a phone call from a woman claiming that she was your biological mother. At first, I was very skeptical, but we talked for a few months and then we decided that we would meet up. I was still skeptical, but, I went to meet her at a café and when I found her, there was no doubt that she looked shady. She introduced herself to be Carol. And then, she began to explain why she put you up for adoption and when I found out the reason, it shocked me and I knew from then on, I wouldn't let you know Carol. Carol and I weren't in contact ever since. Until two days ago, when she called me to talk you into going back with Randy and Caden. When you laid down the law with me, she then offered that I come here and explain everything if it meant that you would leave the house and most importantly, Carol alone." Abigail explained, letting the information soak in Jordyn mind.

When Jordyn let the information soak in her mind,she turned to Carol. "You contacted her." she pointed at Abigail.

Carol scowled at Jordyn. "Child, if it meant that you would get the hell out of my house. I'll give you the conversation that you have been wanting to have."

Jordyn nodded her head. "Alright, question two: why did you put me up for adoption?" she asked Carol.

"Didn't John already tell you. I didn't want you!" Carol told her loudly, to get her to hear it loud and clear.

"What a petty reason for such a petty woman." Jordyn spat at her loud and clear. "Next question: was there any background that you used to influence your decision?"

Carol rolled her eyes irritated of Jordyn's questions. "I just didn't want you. Can we just leave it at that?"

Jordyn glared at Carol and then turn her attention back to Abigail. "So, mother, are you going to claim that you think that I wasn't prepared for anything that has been said?" she asked her sarcastically.

"No, you're making your deathbed if you want to hear the truth. I've had enough with unsuccessfully warning you. If you want to know, we're going to be honest as possible. Right, Carol?" Abigail looked over Jordyn, who was in the way of the sight of Carol.

"That's right." Carol agreed. "Whatever Jordyn wants to hear, we'll give it to her." she smirked at her.

"What did I do to deserve all of this? Carol, I don't understand how your mind works. You look like the woman that wants nothing to do with me, but you bothered to contact my adoptive mother and give her an explanation about why you put me up for adoption. Doesn't that sound a little fishy to you?" Jordyn did think that none of the things Carol said and did didn't add up.

"You don't hear me nitpicking about the things you have done in your life." Carol rolled her eyes.

"That's because you have nothing to nitpick about. My life is good and yours..well, it all seems a little depressing thanks to the fact that you didn't want me as a daughter." Jordyn pouted her lips sarcastically.

Carol was taken back with what Jordyn said. Jordyn did know that the comment was out of line. She could say that she fell for Carol's trap. Carol is some witch to be trying to find a flaw in Jordyn's life. It was impossible to find one.

"See, it's this kinda of attitude that didn't want me to have a daughter in the first place!" Carol yelled at Jordyn.

"I can't believe you." Jordyn shook her head disappointed. "I really don't know if it's a problem with you or -"

Carol interjected. "This is no problem with me! If I haven't put you up for adoption, we would still be arguing like this!" Carol shouted.

"Now Carol, you need to calm down and answer Jordyn's questions. I thought we agreed to give her that. Do you want her to stay here?" Abigail questioned her.

"Ugh, you're right." Carol held her head, feeling a migraine coming to inherited my stubbornness."

"You see, we are more different than we are the same." Jordyn tried to reach out to Carol.

"That doesn't change what I think about you, it doesn't make me regret the decision I made in the past." Carol assured her.

"Jordyn." Jordyn turned to Abigail. "Sometimes, it's best to just quit and I would recommend you to just quit." Abigail rose up from the couch to touch her arm. Jordyn flung from Abigail grip.

"I'm a Cena. I don't give up." Jordyn stated, which made Abigail sit back on the couch. "Besides, you all promised to be honest with me." Jordyn reminded them.

"Carol." Jordyn looked back at her. "Does your husband know the reason why you put me up for adoption, not just the lie you gave him?"

"He doesn't need to know." Carol stated.

"But I do anyway."

The three women turned their attention to the front door and there he was John Cena Sr. standing by the door and he looked disappointed. And that's when Jordyn knew.

This conversation was far from being over.


	18. The Confrontation Of A Century, Part 2

"Yes John, the reason I put Jordyn up for adoption was because I didn't want her." Carol confirmed.

John Cena Sr was speechless. That wasn't what Carol told him twenty eight years ago. The reason that he was told was that Carol wouldn't be able to provide for the baby girl. He had been told a lie and this made him disappointed and angry.

"I'm shocked, Carol." Mr. Cena couldn't find words to respond to his wife.

"John, I knew you wouldn't agree with putting her up for adoption if I was honest with you in the very first place." Carol was being honest. He probably would have never went along with it if she told him the actual reason.

"You are shady and selfish! I am disgusted by the way your mind works!" Jordyn spat at Carol.

"I'm actually pretty disgusted by your actions as well." Mr. Cena agreed with his biological daughter.

Carol looked at John with sadness in her eyes. "I wanted Jordyn to be with a family that loved her. Hell, I even got in contact with her adopted mother. I am not such a terrible person now that you think about it!" Carol argued.

"You've been in contact with her adopted mother?" Mr. Cena responded in a form of a question. He was disgusted by Carol's ways. "You kept me away from my daughter for the past twenty eight years? Did it even cross your mind of introducing her adopted mother to me?" he questioned loudly.

When John got angry, it scared Carol. And she couldn't blame him. There was some things that she had done to make her look like a terrible wife. There was no stopping her husband when he got angry with her.

"Carol, do my brothers know the reason of putting me up for adoption?" Jordyn asked, swallowing a lump in her throat. It would break her heart if they didn't known the actual reason.

Carol looked into Jordyn's eyes. "In fact, they don't." she answered emotionless.

"Don't blame Carol." the three adults turned to Abigail, who most forgot was even in this conversation. "She was protecting all of your feelings. To avoid the disappointment that all of you feel right now." Abigail argued.

"Thank you, Abigail. Jordyn, I may have wanted a boy, but Abigail was fortunate enough to have you as a daughter. You had a good life, you have to be fortunate about all the great things that have happened in your life. I wouldn't have been much help, when you were modeling. Hell, I think it would have been dumb for you to do." Carol ranted on.

"I think modeling was the best move for her." Abigail disagreed with Carol.

"Carol." John spoke up.

"Mom." Jordyn spoke up.

Carol and Abigail were having a disagreement over Jordyn's time as a model. The father and daughter thought that this was a giant waste of time.

"I want to get somewhere else in this discussion!" Jordyn yelled.

"Jordyn, what else do you want to know about? I've answered most of your questions, what else do you want to know?" Carol sighed.

"Why the hell were you checking up on me if you didn't care about me?" Jordyn shouted.

The entire room went silent.

"I want to know the answer to that question as well." Mr. Cena told her, which broke the silence in the room.

Carol stood frozen. She didn't want to answer that question. It was the biggest question that Jordyn wanted an answer to ever since the conversation was opened.

"I wanted to look out for her." Carol admitted.

Jordyn's eyes widened in shock. Did Carol actually have a heart under all that bitterness she had inside her soul?

"Don't get too excited. I still don't want to be in the same room as you." there was Carol's bitterness. I swear, Carol can't just say one positive thing by itself. She had to add something negative right after to anger Jordyn.

"Can't say anything nice about me?" she teased, when a smirk came across her lips.

Carol rolled her eyes. "Didn't you listen to me? I actually being nice to you. I may have wanted an all boy family but, I'm surprised that you're still alive and well feed.

"If I were a boy, would you have kept me?" Jordyn asked her.

And yes, Jordyn was mentally prepared for this possibility of answers that could come out of Carol's mouth. Jordyn has learned to be prepared for anything. A lesson, in which, Abigail has taught her when she was just a little girl.

"I'd probably would, if you wanted me to be honest. I grew up in an all girl home and I hated my sisters. And, I didn't want you, not only because I didn't want you, because I didn't want you to hate having brothers." Carol explained.

Carol's motive was very confusing for Jordyn. First, it was that Carol didn't wanted her and then, it was that she wanted Jordyn to have a family that loved her and then it was because Carol wanted and all boy family and didn't want her to hate her brothers. Jordyn didn't know what to think anymore.

"I really don't know what to think anymore. This is too much to process in my mind." Jordyn held her head and Mr. Cena put his hand on her back for comfort.

"I know, you have a lot that you have to process, sweetie pie and I know that you don't know what to ask them, but, I believe you got those answers that you had questions to." Mr. Cena consulted her.

"I think I got the answers." Jordyn looked up to Mr. Cena and then Carol and Abigail. She was speechless and couldn't find anything else to say.

"Well, glad to have that discussion out of the way." Carol sighed. "I think you can go home now." she looked at Jordyn and went upstairs. Leaving Mr. Cena, Jordyn and Abigail alone.

Jordyn expected to have Carol by her side and for them to be this happy family that she always expected to have. As much effort as she put to have that bond like she has with her biological father, she couldn't. And, it really sucks to come out of this trip to West Newbury with no success of rekindling things with Carol. At least, she has the Cena men on her side.

Maybe, who needs Carol? Maybe not, Jordyn.

Footsteps coming downstairs were heard and it was Carol. She stood on the third step, looking at the three people in her living room. She sighed. This was going to be the biggest bombshell of the entire confrontation.

"Jordyn, you're a product."

That's when they all - Mr. Cena and Jordyn knew. Jordyn was a product of an affair.

* * *

One more chapter of this lovely story. All of you are wondering how I am going to end this story after a huge bombshell was admitted? Well, I am! Sometimes, it's nice to leave the readers wanting more. Please fave, follow and review! :)


	19. The Aftermath

It's been a month after the huge confrontation Jordyn had with Carol. Jordyn hadn't bothered to make any efforts of trying to get Carol to accept her. She hasn't even been in contact with her adopted mother, ever since the confrontation. And it didn't bother her at all. She's been enjoying her life and not caring about what anyone thought of her. She already had friends and family that loved her, not more or less could make a difference. The thought of her being a product of an affair hasn't consumed her mind. She hated to even think about it. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Would you like some water?" Jordyn asked Daniel Bryan, who sat along with his girlfriend and Nikki's twin sister, Brie, Nikki, John, Randy and Caden in the picnic table in their backyard.

"That would be great." Daniel responded and put his attention on Caden, who was running around the backyard with a stick in his hand, pretending that he was a explorer.

"So John, when's Dan and the others coming?" Nikki asked excitedly. She couldn't contain herself because this would be the second time she would meet John's brothers.

"Anytime now, Dan, Matt, Sean and Steve are all excited. It will be their first time in St. Louis. Hopefully, you guys can make them feel at home." John looked at Randy.

"Don't worry, I've met them before. This time around will be different. Since I'm the brother-in-law for Jordyn. You guys better not threaten me!" Randy playfully warned John.

"Don't worry Randy, he'll be facing my consequences if he pulls any funny business with you." Nikki joked.

"Oh better watch out!" Brie joked and focused on Jordyn. "Do you need any help Jordyn?" she asked curiously.

Jordyn was trying her best to exit the house and into the backyard with platters of food. Brie sprung up from her seat and went to help out the struggling woman. Brie took two platters, each on her hands and placed them on the center of the table. Brie exchanged a glare to her sister, who shrugged her shoulders.

"What did I do now?" Nikki questioned.

"Would it kill you to help? Jordyn and Randy invited us to their house. We should do something to show that we are thankful." Brie stated.

"Jordyn and I are basically in laws, doesn't that count for something?" Nikki asked her sister.

Brie rolled her eyes mockingly and laughed. "Whatever, Nikki."

* * *

The peacefulness of the backyard was broken by some male cheering. Everyone's attention was turned to the four Cena men - Dan, Matt, Steve and Sean Cena. John went over to greet his brothers. Jordyn put the platters down on the picnic table and ran to hug her biological brothers.

"I can't believe you made it!" Jordyn shrieked happily as she went to hug Dan.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I brought some beers." Dan showed her the beers that were in his hands.

"Great! You can put them in the freezer." she told him and Dan went inside the house to put the beers in the freezer.

"Matt, Sean, Steve!" Jordyn gave them a giant hug, that nearly knocked the air out of their lungs. "I'm so glad that you can make it. Take a seat." she told them, when she spotted someone that she didn't expect to be here.

It was John Cena Sr.

"Pa!" Jordyn ran over and hugged her biological father. "I didn't know you were going to come." she was so thrilled that he was here. She didn't think that she would see him ever again ever since the confrontation at their house.

"I just had to see my daughter. I know, we didn't get a chance to talk after what occurred back in West Newbury. But, a lot has happened that I would like you and the guys to know." Mr. Cena announced.

Jordyn swallowed the big lump in her throat and nodded. What could Mr. Cena want to tell her and the rest of the family? She did wonder in the back of her mind of what happened with Carol and her father? John never brought up anything to her. Maybe, it was all to protect her. Jordyn walked with Mr. Cena to the table and looked at everyone; from friends to family.

"Daniel, Brie, Nikki, could you enter the house; we are going to talk about a family matter." Jordyn asked them.

Those three rose up from their seats and entered the house, leaving the Cena men, and the Orton trio alone. Randy grabbed Caden and put him on his lap. Everyone was looking at Mr. Cena, awaiting for him to speak about the news that they were afraid to hear about.

"I'm just coming forward and say that Carol and I are filing for divorce."

The news hit everyone like a ton of bricks - they were absolutely speechless right now. No words could sum up how they were feeling in the inside. Jordyn was stunned. To her, this was all her fault. She tore apart this wonderful family because she had so many questions in her mind that she just had to get answers to. Jordyn looked at John to see if he had anything to say to her. He just was as shocked at Jordyn. Jordyn knew that John didn't know that his parents - no, _their _parents were filing for divorce.

"You're joking?" Sean stood up in disbelief. His parents couldn't file for divorce. They just couldn't! This was all just some crazy nightmare to him.

"I'm serious, Sean. After, that one stand off with Jordyn, Abigail, your mom and I, we got in a huge fight and I wasn't going to be able to forgive her for making me lose those many years that I could have cherished with Jordyn." Mr. Cena explained.

"Couldn't you and mom have done something that wouldn't involve with this?" Steve asked his father.

Mr. Cena frowned and shook his head. "Afraid not. Your mother has to learn to love her children before, she can love me." he looked at Jordyn.

"This is all my fault." she whispered to herself. She was clearly disgusted. She hated Carol for not accepting her into the family, but why was she blaming herself for their divorce? All this madness was created thanks to her.

"Aw, Jordyn. This is not your fault," John went over to hug her. "Thanks to you, we saw our mom's true colors. You finally shed some light on this issue that we have been wanting to know answers to for years."

"Jordyn, you're the reason why all these answers were answered. Don't be so hard on yourself." Randy kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We might lose have lost our mother in someway but, we gained a sister." Matt smiled at Jordyn.

"Jordyn, we might have not known each other for long, but we already love you like a sister." Dan assured her.

Mr. Cena thought that this was all beautiful. He had a vision of how his sons would have acted like around Jordyn. Carol took all of that away from him and filing for divorce was the best decision that he could make. He lost a wife but, he gained a daughter in Jordyn.

"We don't blame you, Jordyn. We thank you for shedding light on this little matter. You have more people that love and adore you as much as I do." Mr. Cena explained.

Jordyn was loved. It may have not been from her birth mother, but her stepfather, I guess she would call him and her siblings. She was so thankful for being a WWE Diva, that was how she met John - her brother. She was already so thankful for so much. And, who cares if Carol isn't involved in her life and that she was product of an affair. is looking at the people, who are involved in her life. That puts a smile on her face.

"John Sr. is right Jordyn."

They all turned to the door that led inside the house. There stood Abigail with a small smile on her face. Jordyn hasn't been in contact with her ever since that transpired at the Cena house. She didn't invite her but, who did?

Jordyn turned to Randy. "Did you invite her?" she whispered to him furiously.

"I figured that you guys need to talk sometime." Randy shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"I know that you're not wanting to see me. But, Jordyn, I am so sorry about hiding this from you. I wanted to protect you. Instead, I hurt you and that was what I was preventing from happening. I need my daughter back in my life." Abigail begged for forgiveness. She was sincerely sorry. And, she knows that there wasn't anything that could help give them the relationship that they once had.

Could Jordyn forgive her mother for everything? From the lies to the backstabbing? It may have been a month since it all happened but, she hasn't forgotten about what had happened.

"It's going to be a long time before things go back to the way they were." she informed Abigail. She wasn't going to let her off the hook for it all. But, she does need her mother in her life.

"I'll do whatever it takes to gain your trust back." Abigail's smile got bigger. She was very happy that Jordyn was able to give her a second chance. And she knows that it will be the last chance she will ever get from her adopted daughter.

"Hey Jordyn," she turned around to find Daniel standing by the door which led to the inside of the house. "You got a note." he extended to note for Jordyn to grab it.

"Whose it from?" Jordyn asked with a raised brow in confusion. She went to grab the note and it was from someone that she never expected it to be from.

It was from Carol.

"The notes from Carol." she said in a shocked way.

"Well read it." John wanted to know what their mom had to say.

* * *

The letter read: Dear Jordyn, I am going to flat out say it - you're a product of an affair. I had an affair with one of my closest friends, Rick. And I broke it off two months before I learned was pregnant with you. When I went to tell him about you, I learned that he died when he crashed by a drunk driver. It crushed me so much. I knew I couldn't keep you because you were a girl but mostly, you were going to be a reminder of the man that I cheated on my husband with. This hasn't changed anyone's opinion of me and that's fine. You grew up with Abigail and she loved you with all of her heart. She was never able to have kids of her own and with you, her life felt complete. I'm so sorry to you, John, Dan, Matt, Steve and Sean for all I've done. I'm very sorry for your father for things I have done to him. And, it is sad we couldn't work things out. Jordyn, I love you like the daughter you are to me." Jordyn finished reading the letter. She was in complete tears while Randy was comforting her.

John and his brothers were in shock. Jordyn was a secret love child of her mother's and the father was gone from this world. Mr. Cena hated being told that fact again. He didn't need to hear it again.

"Jordyn, you may not be my child but, you will always be my daughter no matter what. Your birth father may not be here to explain himself, but I'm here for you." Mr. Cena went over to hug her.

"Carol said she loved me. But, I can't love her for what she did. If she decides to reach out to me and make amends. That will be good. If not, it's fine as well. I am not going to waist any more time with this." Jordyn decided not to live with this. She needs to move forward. And that is what she will do.

"That's the spirit, Jordyn," John approached his sister and hugged her. "I love you, my sis."

"And, I love you, my bro." Jordyn giggled.

* * *

The family that works together, stays together. That's around the lines of that saying right? I finished my second story! I have enjoyed working on this story. The whole concept and the characters of Jordyn and Caden are WWE'sFinestDiva2012's. Thank you all who faved followed and reviewed! It meant the world to me! Please review! :)


End file.
